


Well It's Just A Little Crush Is All. -  A SuperCorp Story

by BalsamicAussie, Myshipissyncing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lena are going to be buddies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celebrity Crush, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to more, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena and Winn are my BroTP, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Slow Romance, Some Fluff, Some Humor, SuperCorp, lets just see where this adventure takes us shall we?, should be at least a semblance of plot, this is my very first fic so bear with me, why are titles so hard?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalsamicAussie/pseuds/BalsamicAussie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshipissyncing/pseuds/Myshipissyncing
Summary: What happens when your "celebrity crush" on Supergirl just happens to become something that could actually maybe happen? Suddenly things get a little complicated, that's what. Let's see what these precious idiots make of things!





	1. Lena needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and I wanted to make something of it. So here we go. Any mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there are plenty. Universe is the same, maybe some reference to things that actually happen in the show, we'll see. ***This is the first thing I've ever written. So bear with me. :) ***

  
It had taken Kara months to convince the powers that be that it was beyond safe for Lena to know, officially, that she was Supergirl. Beneficial even! Think of the tech she appealed to Winn, think of the rest of the science-y stuff she appealed to Alex. You can read her mind for crying out loud, she appealed to J'onn. No one so much as budged. Also for future reference, the whole, “I trust her with my life argument,” apparently isn't as impressive when your skin is impenetrable. And still...it took months. She even tried the "keep your ‘suspected’ enemies close” argument. If there was anything Lena wasn't however, it was an enemy, but Kara was desperate.    
  
After months of begging and pleading during every spare moment Kara had, that wasn't spent saving the world, reporting for Catco or hanging out with Lena, Alex finally caved.  "She is my best friend Alex and she doesn't even know who I really am! I don't want to lie to her. She's a genius, she probably already knows and is more and more hurt every day that I haven't told her! How would you feel if you were her!? What if something happens and she finds out accidentally? That's so much worse! Please Alex? You KNOW she's good! She isn't her brother! She is the..."   
  
"ENOUGH KARA, FINE!" Alex finally shouted, effectively ending Kara's fountain of worried pleading. "I'll talk to J'onn."    
  
Kara at least had the sense to look somewhat abashed by her outburst...at least for a moment. Then in true Kara fashion she attacked her sister with a hug so fierce she had to be gently reminded of Alex's human frailty.    
  
"We'll do it together! A united front!  He'll have to say yes Alex. After all, I know it's the best thing for everyone involved and I just know that having Lena know will make everything so much easier, and I.."   
  
"KARA!" Alex shot her a look that was a mix of annoyance and defeat, "Don't make me regret agreeing to talk to J'onn so soon after I've made the decision hmm?"    
  
"Sorry," Kara shot back, a small apologetic smile on her face. "Can we go now before I  _ do _ manage to make you change your mind?" She threw a hopeful look at Alex, with maybe a touch of puppy dog eyes.    
  
"Kara it's after midnight...we can go in the morning."    
  
Completely against the idea of giving Alex even an hour to reconsider, after the months of begging, Kara was quick to dismiss the idea of waiting. "J'onn is still at the DEO, I can hear him talking to Winn"    
  
To say that the sigh that left Alex's body was pained, would be the understatement of the year. Her whole being seemed at once to deflate, and simultaneously harden with resolve. Something Kara was sure only Alex could manage. "Fine." was all she said.    
  
It only took 2 minutes to fly to the DEO and Kara was still worried it had given Alex time to reconsider.    
  
"I haven't reconsidered Kara." Alex snarked, shooting her sister a look and rolling her eyes. "Lets just get this over with so I can finally have some peace in my life again."   
  
Kara tried her absolute best not to look as excited as she felt about the prospect of  _finally_ telling Lena the truth while they waited for J'onn to finish whatever he was saying to Winn about upgrading their system security.  The millisecond the conversation seemed over, Kara verbally attacked J'onn, practically yelling that Alex had agreed that Lena Luthor deserved to know the truth.   
  
Alex cringed and then looked sheepishly at J'onn, "I said we would discuss telling Lena  _ with _ you." At J’onn's unreadable face she mumbled, "I think we should let Kara tell Lena. I'm tired of listening to Kara and tonight she said something that made me rethink not telling her."    
  
"What exactly would that be?" J’onn inquired, still no discernable expression on his face.    
  
"If Lena were to find out by accident, it could potentially poison her against us. Sometimes all it takes is one act of perceived betrayal to spark a fire of resentment and subsequent animosity that could push Lena more towards her family's way of thinking, and she does actually seem like a good person. I think we can trust her, and I would like for her to remain on our side in the future rather than becoming an enemy, possibly of our own making."    
  
Kara could have cried at the look of conviction on her sister's face.    
  
J'onn appeared unmoved by Alex's speech, but surprised both of the girls when he said, "She'll have to sign all of the NDAs and Kara, it would be nice if you could convince her that working alongside the DEO would be in everyone's best interest when it comes to her company's technology. I'm sure Winn would appreciate that as well." At that J'onn sent a small tight lipped smile over Kara's shoulder at Winn who was doing his best to look like he wasn't eavesdropping. 

 

“What? Did I hear my name? What's up?” Winn asked trying his best to look innocent of said eavesdropping as he lept from his seat to get closer to the trio.

 

“I finally get to tell Lena that I am Supergirl!!!” Kara exclaimed, the pure excitement in her voice enough to make Winn smile and put his hand up for the high five he knew she was itching to give him. The fact that she was a little too excited to remember that Winn wasn't a super was made evident by the way Winn grimaced and let out a yelp. “ Sorry...Winn, I'm so sorry! I am just so excited!”

 

Kara’s smile was contagious and soon Winn was excited too. “Do you really think we will get access to LCorp tech? That would be so cool!” Winn’s eyes sort of glazed over for a moment just imagining the possibilities.

 

J’onn was nodding, “It would be useful to have another genius at our disposal with all of the alien tech that's floating around now days, not to mention if Lena has access to Lex’s files on Superman, there should be a good bit of information there that could prove useful when it comes to helping us avoid potential... _ issues _ with Supergirl and maybe even other aliens.” 

 

“Guys, Lena may not even want to work with the DEO, she's super busy as it is, but I promise to ask her about it.” At seeing Winn’s face fall, she quickly amended, “But I’m sure she will Winn, she’s really into talking about science stuff, so I’m sure she’ll be excited to have new people to talk to who are as passionate as she is.” Winn appeared to be slightly mollified. 

 

Kara was more interested in finally being able to just be herself around Lena than she was having Lena become part of the DEO team. Lena was so separate from all of that part of Kara’s life. 

 

The gravity of that realization finally hit Kara as she was flying home from the DEO. Her relationship with Lena mainly existed outside of the rest of her life.There was the overlap with CatCo in the beginning, when their times together were interviews, or the occasional encounters Kara had with Lena as Supergirl. Those particular times weren't  really conducive to forming an actual friendship seeing as the meetings meant some sort of terrible event was taking place. It had taken Kara two months of  inviting Lena to game nights for her to finally convince the CEO to come to one. It had been somewhat awkward and a little tense, but Kara figured introducing a new person into a group sort of always went like that. Lena had declined the following invitations, citing work obligations and Kara hadn’t invited her again. Besides, in truth, she cherished the alone time they shared. She loved it when Lena would finally let her hair down, both literally and figuratively, and the CEO persona would finally fall away, her posture relaxing and her expression softening. She laughed more, and finally seemed like the young woman she was and not the badass CEO she had to be everyday in order to be respected as a woman in a man’s world. Lena was amazing, and Kara considered herself truly lucky to have found a such a friendship. 

 


	2. A Little about Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Lena and the friendship she has begun to forge with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will not always come this fast I'm pretty sure. Hope you like it.

Lena had spent months getting to know Kara Danvers. From the tentative interviews inside her office, to the occasional, more relaxed, interviews over lunch, the tendrils of friendship had started to unfurl. They found each other engaging, and their many shared interests often led to long off the record conversations rather than just interviews. Soon, there were actual dinner plans made simply for company rather than the latest LCorp scoop. 

When Kara first invited Lena to game night, Lena declined merely because Kara had mentioned game night with her friends in conversation, so Lena assumed she was inviting her just to be nice, and not because she necessarily wanted Lena to be there. When she finally realized Kara truly wanted her there, she had made time to go. It was...awkward to say the least. The Luthor name still brokered prejudice even to those close to Kara it seemed. So that one game night had been enough. 

For the most part, her friendship with Kara seemed to exist outside the realm of her friendships with other people. Kara’s other friends, even her sister, were never invited to their dinners, or lunches. Lena didn't mind, she appreciated the way it made her feel special, appreciated not having to share Kara’s attention with anyone else. Since it was just the two of them, and Lena could actually trust Kara, the young CEO found she was able to fully relax around her new friend. Kara was sweet, smart, and so genuine, that there was simply no use for Lena’s carefully constructed facade. It was incredibly refreshing for Lena. All through school she had placed academics over social functions held “just for fun.” Any friendships she did have were due merely to her wealth and familial social standing, and were really acquaintances at best. Mainly always people who wanted something. When Lex had gone on his reign of terror, even those few people became scarce. 

Lena hadn't minded one bit being by herself when she moved to National City. She was rarely ever truly alone anyway as she spent most of her time somewhere or other in her company. She liked to spend time in the lab with the scientists and engineers listening to the latest advancements and putting in her own two cents. They respected her, that much was clear, but they also maintained a professional distance as she was, after all, the boss. She always greeted each of her employees warmly when she saw them. Lena knew every single one by name, and knew a little about their families as well. But again, when you are the boss, you don't get to be their friend. Not in a company this big. The only person Lena might say she was close-ish to at all was her assistant Jess. That's because Jess arranged her entire day most days, knew things she loved or hated, and because she always made sure that Lena remembered to eat. Lena was certain that Jess was relieved when more and more of her schedule had Kara’s name penciled in as well as details about whatever dining establishment they would be headed to when Kara arrived. She also knew that Kara always brought Jess something yummy whenever she showed up unannounced. Which she had started to do more frequently in the last few weeks.

Lena was thrilled to have someone she could call an actual friend, someone she knew didn’t want anything from her other than a few quotes for articles. Seeing as she was getting a ton of good press out of those interviews, it was definitely win win. So all in all, she didn't feel used, which was new and well...awesome. It was so nice to just be able to relax and be silly when the mood struck her, which was more often now than it had ever been if she truly thought about it. She had spent time wondering what her life would have been like if she had occasionally ditched the “Luthor Ways of Behavior” and just been whoever she felt like being. But that wasn't the case. A healthy fear of her mother, and staff always lurking close by had certainly had an impact. So some habits were hard to break, but when Kara was around, it got easier and easier to be the person she wanted to be.

Romantic entanglements had generally been short, more the fulfilling of a need than anything substantial. Then there had been Jack. He had struck a chord in her that had resonated so deeply that for the first time in her life she had set aside the Luthor mantle to just live her life. He was everything she had ever dreamed of. Tall, dark, handsome and also a genius, hell bent on saving the world, just as Lena dreamt of doing. They were the perfect pair. Until they weren't. When Lex had finally given in to his madness, Lena had resumed her Luthor duties, taking over LCorp and everything that entailed. She left Jack, standing outside their favorite restaurant, his heart broken, just like hers, and climbed into the long black limousine that she swore felt more like a hearse. 

After Jack, Lena just hadn't felt that spark with anyone. She hadn't had any romantic trysts at all. No real interest, coupled with too much work, and too much of a headache to have one night stands when you live in the public eye, Lena had finally resigned herself to being alone. 

She had moved to National City, looking for a fresh start, and a simple life. She bought an elegant, but certainly not extravagant, apartment with lovely views of the city, and a smiling doorman. Lena was satisfied, if at times lonely. But a great book and a fantastic wine were more than enough company for her when she did finally manage to make it to her apartment every evening. 

The day Supergirl had landed on her balcony, was the first time Lena had found herself breathless and blushing in years. Though she more than had the means, Lena had never surrounded herself with celebrities, nor tried to be a socialite. So she was understandably flustered by their first meeting. At least that's what she told herself. The first time she had actually met Supergirl there was too much adrenaline pumping through her to have recognized any signs of what Lena considered to be her first real crush in years. It was silly, but it was persistent. 

She had felt a similar, though tiny, spark the first time she met Kara. She was gorgeous and Lena couldn't help but flirt. While Kara blushed and stuttered at the flirting she never actually flirted back and so Lena had toned it down on the flirting and focused on their friendship. She still flirted a bit when the urge struck her, Kara was just too adorable when she was flustered. But Kara was obviously straight and ultimately Lena respected that. Lena had never really subscribed to the notion of having a label herself, as she found men and women both equally attractive. Her few dalliances were with whomever struck her fancy, be they women or men, but her only real relationship had been with Jack, so she wasn't sure what label really even applied to her. For the past few years she hadn't been sexual at all. So a little (large) crush on a celebrity and some harmless occasional flirting with a good friend were all that Lena needed in that department. Her friendship with Kara more than fulfilled her desire to share her time with someone. Lena Luthor was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the show IZombie and Rahul Kohli is probably my favorite character on that show, so I was delighted to see him on Supergirl, and I decided I wanted to mention their relationship.
> 
> ps - Is anyone else absolutely in love with the line from the show, "Luthors don't have friends, they have minions." Because I am.


	3. The reveal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally gets to tell Lena.

Lena was early. Of course she was. If your best friend called you and sounded slightly panicked while saying the words, "I have something I really need to talk to you about, will you please come over after work tonight?" You would be early too. 

“I’ll be there at around nine tonight, I really doubt I can get away any earlier.” Lena had said, apologetically, when Kara had called early that morning. The urgency in Kara’s voice had been clear, but she had assured Lena everything was fine. So, bestfriend emergency or not, deadlines were deadlines, and Lena had a company to run. So when Lena found herself done at seven thirty, she promptly had her driver take her to Kara’s apartment.

Kara was incredibly nervous. She had straightened everything in her apartment and then straightened it again. She would have flown to Lena’s office and just landed on the balcony dressed as Kara, but she decided in order for this to go as smoothly as possible, it would be better to tell Lena somewhere she felt safe and relaxed. That seemed the least abrasive course of action. 

There were so many ways for this to go. She had played out what she was sure was every possible scenario in her head and had settled on the two that stood out the most, given what she knew about Lena. 

The first being that Lena had known the whole time and would just be amused Kara thought she didn't know. Kara pictured her grinning and saying, “Darling...you do know I'm a genius right? I knew you would tell me eventually, and I understand why you were hesitant to trust me with something like this, given my family's history.” Kara really needed this to be the outcome. 

However, the second possibility was that Lena would be devastated it had taken her this long to be told. It would just confirm Lena’s fears that she would never be rid of the stigma of the Luthor name, even though Kara didn't care she was a Luthor, the others did. Would Lena think their whole friendship had just been a ruse to keep an eye on Lena? Would she lose Lena and the friendship she had come to cherish above all her others? 

This was Kara's greatest fear. She loved Lena, and the thought of losing her was too terrible to consider. She had thought about what it would be like to go back to a life without Lena for only a few moments before the thought became much too heartbreaking. How could she go back to days that didn't include that smile? That laugh? The way Lena got super excited about the dorkiest things and would lean in to talk animatedly about them? The way Lena hugged her when she was sad. The way Lena actually listened to Kara when she spoke. Lena was Kara’s best friend. She would never compare her to Alex, there was no reason to. Alex was family. Lena was an amazing woman that Kara had chosen and that was something different. 

She caught Lena’s voice telling her driver she would call when she needed to be picked up. This was it. The moment of truth. Kara opened the door before Lena got a chance to knock, catching Lena by surprise. Before Lena could comment on Kara's foresight she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. “Kara…darling….breathing….I need to do it…” Lena managed to get out. Kara loosened her grasp but didn't end the hug. Her fear that Lena would never speak to her again had taken hold and if this was the last time she would get to hug her best friend it wasn't going to be a timid thing. 

“Kara, I need you to tell me everything is ok and you aren't holding on to me for dear life because something terrible has happened.” Lena said as she pulled herself from Kara’s embrace to look her friend in the eyes. Lena held Kara's face between her hands and asked, “What is it darling? Whatever it is just tell me, we will figure it out together.” 

Kara didn't answer and Lena couldn't read the look on her face but she could feel the nervous energy radiating from her. So she simply asked, “Can we go inside?” 

Kara finally relaxed and plastered a forced smile on her face. “Oh, yeah, sorry...I'm sorry. Come in. Are you hungry or thirsty, can I get you anything?” 

“Other than an explanation for why you are acting so weird? Some dinner and a glass of wine would be lovely. Do you want to order dinner before we talk about whatever has you so out of sorts or do you want to talk first?” Lena said as she entered the apartment, slipping out of her heels and hanging up her coat and purse. 

Kara already had her phone in hand dialing their favorite Chinese delivery place. She gestured to the wine on the counter as she ordered their usual. 

Lena poured their wine and couldn't help but notice how tidy and organized everything looked. Kara wasn't messy by any means, but one of the things that Lena loved about Kara's apartment was that it seemed lived in and comfortable. Like it was ok to let your guard down and touch things. It just felt like a home. Her own apartment was lovely, but it lacked the warmth of Kara's. She was still a Luthor in so many ways. 

As she hung up the phone, Kara decided she was ok with stalling. She would wait until Lena was relaxed and full and maybe two glasses of wine in, then just rip the proverbial bandaid off. 

“Let’s eat first. Tell me about your day. You got away early…” Kara met Lena's eyes as she took the glass of wine being handed to her. What she needed to say could wait. 

Lena returned her gaze warily, and nodded. She could tell that Kara was stalling. “My day was good actually. I met with investors who actually share my passion for making things better for everyone and not just the wealthy. I'm looking forward to branching out into new endeavors. You know I love a challenge.” Lena shot Kara a devilish grin and winked. She stifled a small chuckle when Kara blushed and ducked her head. She just couldn't help it. It was too fun, and she wanted to lighten the mood. She had seemed so tense since Lena arrived. So when Kara looked up at her, truly smiling, she felt better about whatever Kara was putting off. 

They kept up easy and light conversation throughout dinner and when Kara had finally eaten enough potstickers to bolster her bravery she turned to Lena with a serious face. When Lena smiled encouragingly, and sat back further into the couch, Kara knew she had better do it now. 

“You know when there's something you really want to tell someone, but you don't know how to say it? And then time goes by and you get closer and closer to that person, and you realize that you should have told this person this huge thing about yourself but now a whole bunch of time has gone by so it makes it seem like you were afraid to tell them, or maybe you didn't trust them knowing this about you, because it's certainly not something you just tell anyone, in fact only a handful of people know because it's a really really big deal, but the people closest to you know except for the one person you really really really want to know…”

Midway through Kara’s ranting Lena had been struck by the idea that Kara was coming out to her. Which she gave some thought to as Kara continued to ramble on about having a secret and what it entailed. She thought back to all of her flirting, and Kara blushing, and the times they would cuddle while watching movies. Lena had only ever mentioned Jack to Kara, and Kara had never mentioned anyone now that she thought about it. She didn't really understand why Kara would think being gay was something you couldn't tell people, but she could understand that she would be nervous to tell Lena! She was probably afraid their friendship would change. Lena decided it was time to put a stop to Kara's worried ranting.

At the same time Lena smiled and said, “Kara it's perfectly fine if you’re gay!” Kara had finished her rant, taken a deep breath and said, “I'm an alien.” Their words perfectly overlapping. 

With matching looks of astonishment, they spoke over each other again. Kara’s very confused, “Wait...why would you...what?” and Lena’s incredulous, “Did you say alien?” 

After a tense moment Kara looked up at Lena, “You thought I was going to say gay?” 

“Well the lead up was the same and I surely didn't expect alien, so yes I thought you were going to say you were gay! But I think the more important matter here is that you just said you were an alien.” Lena's eyes were wider than Kara had ever seen and her heart was racing. It was now or never. 

“I'm not just any alien. Lena….I'm Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Also, from here, the chapters will get a little longer, but I will try to update at least once a week :) Feel free to leave me some love, or your predictions ;)


	4. Sometimes there isn't enough wine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. I hope you do as well. As always, any mistakes are mine.

“Lena, please...say something.” Kara finally urged after what felt like a lifetime of silence. “I'm still me, I'm still the dork you know and love….just more….indestructible.” Kara smiled, but when Lena continued to sit silently, her smile faltered. “Please don't hate me.” she whispered. 

“Is it because I'm a Luthor” Lena asked, voice barely audible, but enough for Kara to hear. “Is that why you felt you couldn't tell me?”

“No...Lena….I've...I've wanted to tell you since the moment I realized we were actually friends and that there was no one more deserving of knowing the truth about me than you.”

“But what?” Lena bit out. “Obviously there's a but, because we have been friends all this time and you didn't tell me.” She was hurt, but she was still sitting here. Still wanting to talk. Kara would answer anything she wanted. 

It was time for complete honesty. 

“The ‘but' is that there's a secret government agency I sort of work for, or with, that said I couldn't tell you, and before you ask, yes it was because they care that you're a Luthor, but Lena I promise I don't, I never have. You are amazing and wonderful, and so so good. I don't want to lose you and I know that you deserved to know, so I've begged them for months and they finally agreed just last night, well it was actually morning but, whatever, and I wanted to tell you right then but you were sleeping, I could hear your heartbeat, it was so even and steady, and that's what you are Lena, you keep me grounded, and you mean so much to me and….why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Because I thought even Kryptonians needed to breathe.” Lena muttered. Followed quickly by narrowed eyes and and a quiet, “you listen to me sleep?” 

“Of course we need to breathe...what? Why would you….how do you know I'm Kryptonian? I could be anything.” Kara stuttered.

Lena just shrugged, “Supergirl wears the crest of the House of El. The Els are Kryptonian. You learn a thing or two being the sister of Superman’s nemesis. Now let's go back to you listening to me sleep….” 

“So you aren't upset? You don't hate me for not telling you? Lena I was so scared I would lose you once you found out! I'm so relieved you aren't freaking out!” 

At that Lena outright laughed, “Of course I'm freaking out! But I love you and you're my friend, my only real friend, and we'll work through this together because I don't want to lose you either. Now answer the damn sleep question.” 

Again, honesty seemed the best policy.

“I started checking up on you after the renaming ceremony. Seeing as people were trying to kill you, and you were a Luthor, it seemed the appropriate thing to do. I followed you home that night when you left LCorp and basically just sat on top of your building listening to you go about your nightly routine. Did you know that you get so into the books you are reading that your heart rate literally changes? I can tell when something big is happening. Also, has anyone ever told you that you read really fast for a human?” 

“How often are you there?” Lena asked softly, not meeting Kara's eyes.

“Maybe like twice a week. It depends on if I have seen you that day, or if I know you had a stressful day, or if you've been busy and it's been awhile since I've seen you, so sometimes more than twice.” Kara replied, conscious of the fact that when said out loud it made her seem very much like a stalker and less like a friend. 

“I need more wine. Do you have more wine? I need so much more wine.” Lena was trying to process everything, but it was a little much in her opinion.

“I can get us some more, I'll be right back.” Kara had said, and promptly disappeared in a blur before Lena could even object to her leaving the apartment to go buy more wine.

Kara was already back and pouring them each another glass by the time Lena had fully processed that she had just witnessed the use of Kara's powers for something other than saving National City. 

“Well...that's...handy. You must save a fortune on transportation.” Humor and wine, so much more wine, were the only ways Lena was going to get through this. 

When she heard Kara’s warm and familiar laugh, a couple of things occurred to Lena. 

First, she knew they were going to be just fine. They were still Lena and Kara, two smart, amazing women who were giant dorks when they were alone together. Their friendship would indeed change. Only, it would be because there were no more secrets. Nothing between them that was false or pretend. This was good...very very good.

Second, she felt her heart skip and then race. Her best friend, the very same girl across the room from her, was Supergirl.  
The very same Supergirl that she had an enormous crush on. So now maybe it was Lena with the secret. That was bad...very very bad. 

Kara watched Lena process what she imagined to be the full weight of her revelation as it played across Lena's face. When she heard Lena's heart begin to speed up and saw the tiny frown embed itself on Lena's face she began to worry that the processing had not gone in her favor. Lena's eyes were narrowed and the frown seemed to get bigger. As she tried to hand Lena the wine she asked with some trepidation, “Is everything ok Lena? Are you ok...with this? With us?” It was when she reached out her other hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Lena's ear that she heard Lena's heart flat out stutter and then stop before kicking back into high gear, but still she didn't meet Kara's concerned gaze. Now Kara was indeed truly worried. 

Lena was processing, that much was certain, she was processing the jolt of electricity that shot all the way to her toes when Kara’s fingers had grazed the top of her ear as she pushed back the lock of hair. She drained her wine glass, and silently handed Kara the empty glass. This was all a little too much for Lena. The wine was helping. She finally looked up at Kara when the wine glass had been returned to her and said quickly, “I need some air. I'll be back.” 

Once outside, Lena took several deep breaths and several equally deep swallows of her wine. They really should make wine glasses bigger she mused as she realized she was outside and the bottle was still inside. Inside...with Kara...who was Supergirl. She should have seen it from the beginning. Buses are the slowest of all public transport. They don't “fly” anywhere. But the alien detection device...her personally designed tech was flawless. She was confident of that.

There were some questions to be answered when she made it back inside, that was for sure. But also, so many questions had been answered. Like why Kara was always disappearing at the most random times. How she always knew when Lena was in danger. Why she said the oddest things sometimes. Why she could eat her weight in well... anything and stay so fit...so incredibly fit...like she was sculpted out of marble and no no no Lena! Do not follow that rabbit down its hole. Do not imagine how smooth her skin would feel against yours. Do not ponder the mechanics of intimacy with someone that could accidentally break you...or that's your best friend for that matter!

Shaking her head and taking a few more deep breaths, Lena whispered aloud to herself, “I need something stronger than wine. I wonder if Kara has whisky.” 

A few moments later there was a soft ‘whoosh’ and then Kara was in front of her brandishing a paper bag and a small bashful smile, “I have whisky now.” 

Lena wasn’t sure she would ever get used to her best friend just causally using her superpowers for such mundane things. She was briefly very jealous of how productive Kara must be when no one was looking. But when Kara took her hand and led her back into the apartment, she couldn’t help thinking that Kara’s warm hand in hers was something she could get used to. She probably shouldn’t drink the whisky. 

~~

 

Lena woke to find herself alone in Kara's bed, the other side untouched. The headache she was sporting reminded her why she normally didn't mix alcohols. She tried to bring last night into focus as she laid there. There had been a million questions, and Kara had patiently answered all of them. Though, when Lena had asked about Krypton, she had grown quiet and asked if they could talk about that another time. Lena was just incredibly proud of herself that she had managed to keep her crush to herself and not make things awkward between them.

When she heard noise coming from the kitchen she finally crawled out of the bed and into the bathroom. She managed to make herself look somewhat presentable and headed to the kitchen. 

“I'm sorry I woke you. I picked us up some breakfast and made coffee.” Kara looked up and smiled at Lena's disheveled appearance. She really was gorgeous, even hungover. Even when Lena was relaxed, she still always looked so put together. It was nice to see her look human for a change. Kara chuckled to herself at the irony of her thought. 

“No, it's fine. I needed to be up. Thank you for letting me stay, I didn't want to bother my driver so late.” Lena sipped her coffee and watched Kara lay out their breakfast. Her brow was furrowed and it looked like there was something she wanted to say, but couldn't figure out how.

“Whatever it is, just say it. I can't imagine anything being harder to tell me than ‘I'm Supergirl’ so come on, out with it.” 

Kara just looked at her and sort of grumbled, “There's paperwork.” When Lena merely cocked an eyebrow, she sighed and elaborated. “Knowing that I'm Supergirl comes with paperwork. There are non disclosure agreements, forms for allowing you onto the DEO premises…clearance level documentation that sort of stuff.”

“I get to go into the DEO offices?” Lena's eyes had lit up at that. 

Kara grinned, “Well yeah, if you want. Actually, Lena they want me to ask you if you'd consider working with them sort of...like sharing and designing tech. Things like that. That is...if you want to...you don't have to of course.” 

“Contracts with a secret government agency could be very rewarding for my company, also incredibly risky. I'd need time to think about that.” 

“Yeah, no...that's...that's perfectly fine. But we do need to do the standard paperwork today if you have time.” 

“I can make time.”

The rest of breakfast was quiet other than Lena arranging to be picked up by her driver. 

“I um...I could have taken you home Lena...it wouldn't have been a problem” 

As the words, “You don't have a car” left Lena's mouth she realized that Kara would have flown her home. Like carried her, in her arms, tightly. Lena choked on her coffee and sputtered, “You meant fly me home and oh...no...I don't think I'm ready for that.” 

“Oh...ok.” A look of hurt flashed in Kara's eyes before she could stop it. “I get that's a little much. It took Alex a long time to get used to it. Maybe one day,” she said hopefully. 

“Perhaps.” Lena's phone dinged, signalling that her driver was outside. As she gathered her things, she turned to Kara, “I'll get cleaned up and meet you….well where exactly?” 

“You can just come back here if that's ok, then we'll ride together in your car?”

“See you in a bit then.” Lena said as she walked out the door. 

Kara just stood for a moment...Lena hadn't hugged her goodbye. She always hugged her goodbye, even after lunch when they were going to see each other for movie night in just a few hours. As their friendship had progressed Lena had become more tactile and definitely more flirtatious, which flustered Kara, but secretly she loved it. So it bothered her a bit that Lena hadn't touched her or even so much as quipped about sharing a bed like she normally did. Maybe she just needed some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else seen that interview where they sort of pick on Katie McGrath for reading REALLY fast? No? just me? OK...well...she's adorable and I don't care if you judge me.


	5. Oh dear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a slight panic attack. But works it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter has the teensiest bit of smut….so if you are opposed to it, or young and impressionable, please cover your eyes as you're reading. ;) I have no intentions of writing explicit smut in this fic - but there may be a few NSFW moments. 
> 
> If you decide to Google the Sleeping Beauty series, please do not so so at work... Yes they are real books, written by Anne Rice under the pseudonym of A. N. Roquelaure. (My girlfriend loves these books...I admit I haven't read them) 
> 
> As always any mistakes are mine...please point them out if you see them so I can edit it :)

Lena watched National City slide by out the window of her town car. As they pulled up to her building, she was still wrapping her head around the fact that her best friend was Supergirl and she was about to have access to a high-tech facility that was top secret. Life was so bizarre. From instilling fear in the masses with only a last name, to possibly, officially, becoming one of the good guys. Lena couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. She had worked so hard to escape the Luthor stigma and now, she felt like she was well on her way to doing just that. Today was going to be a perfect day. Lena was smiling and humming to herself as she made her way down the hall to her bedroom ready for a hot shower and already picking out an outfit in her head. 

 

As she set her phone down to charge beside the bed for a bit, her eyes fell to the book sitting atop her nightstand. The smile turned quickly to a deep frown and the contented humming became a pained groan. As she sat down on the edge of her bed she lamented, “Oh my god...you've got to be kidding me!” as she flung herself backwards onto her bed, mortified. She took deep breaths as she pieced together all the implications of  **this** series having been her reading material over the past few weeks. How was she going to look Kara in the eyes? It had slipped her mind last night when Kara had commented on her reading, too caught up in the fact that Kara had just informed her she was Supergirl. Now however, Lena's cheeks were on fire. The rest of her was slowly joining in. Was it even possible for a person's entire body to blush?

 

Because there, in all its brazen, wicked, and debauched glory sat Beauty's Kingdom. Masterfully crafted erotica by none other than Anne Rice. “The retelling of Sleeping Beauty indeed!” She scoffed to herself. Normally, Lena chose classics, or historical novels, but she had been introduced to the Sleeping Beauty series while at boarding school and had fallen in love with it. Surely it was perfectly acceptable to have a few  guilty pleasures. The final installment of the series had come out a couple of years ago and Lena had never gotten the chance to read it. When she moved to National City, she finally had time to reread the series and start the newest book. 

 

Why must her life always be an exercise in terror? As she lay there exasperated, she wondered briefly what chapters she’d been reading the nights Supergirl had sat atop her building making sure Lena was safe and sound. Had she been there on the nights that Lena had imagined Supergirl in her bed? The nights when a particularly provocative passage may have riled her up and something had to be done about it? Lena's mind was in overdrive, and was headed in the opposite direction she wished it would as she couldn't help recalling one of the nights she had imagined it was Supergirl’s strong, sure, hand instead of her own. 

 

As Lena’s memories flooded to the forefront of her mind she decided that surely it wouldn't hurt to imagine it one more time before she had to get over her crush for good. As she lost herself in deep blue eyes, stolen kisses, and wandering hands, Lena's traitorous mind pictured Kara for the first time instead of Supergirl. The image overwhelmed her and when she came, it was with Kara's name on her lips. That was new...and it was going to complicate things. 

 

As she lay there, recovering, she sighed.  How on earth was she going to make it through this day?  She lay for another few moments before reminding herself that she was an adult and a highly successful business woman who could handle anything. How hard could one little crush be to get over? As she stood, she slid the book into her nightstand. Now she definitely needed that shower.

 

Feeling refreshed and resolved that absolutely nothing was going to ruin this day, she put the finishing touches on her makeup and was out the door. Her excitement about visiting the DEO had returned, and she would deal with the crush later. For now, she was going to revel in getting to be one of the good guys. Her smile was back and in full force. 

 

When the doorman saw Lena he smiled, “Ms Luthor! You look lovely today. Happiness suits you.” He winked and chuckled knowingly at her confused grin. “I caught you smiling and humming as you came in this morning, had to call and tell the missus! You know she worries after you! Thinks you work too hard.”

 

Lena couldn't help but smile even wider at the congenial Irishman. She had commented once that his accent made her feel at home in National City after so many years living in Ireland for school. His had been one of the first friendly faces she had encountered when she had moved here. It was nice to meet someone who was not even the least bit put off by the fact she was a Luthor, so Lena had made sure to always speak to him. It irked Lena that several of her fellow residents barely acknowledged his existence, though it never seemed to bother him. “You are too kind Ciaran, and tell Oliv that I promise I'm not working too hard. In fact I'm taking today off to have a little fun!” 

 

“She'll be thrilled to hear it ma'am!” He called after her as she climbed into the back seat of her car.

 

On the ride to Kara's apartment she worked out what she would say to Kara in order to ease her own awkwardness about the book situation. It was only a moment before she had it figured out. Lena was a scientist first and foremost and that was what was going to get her out of this mess. It would also help any time her crush became a little too apparent as well. She had taken extensive psychology and biology classes through school and thus knew that the human physical responses to fear and and having a crush on someone were very similar. Racing heart, sweaty palms, flushed cheeks...all signs of both if one didn't know specifically what they were looking for. If she could plant the idea that it was fear...and not let Kara invade her personal space she could probably make this work. Lena Luthor had a plan. She took a few deep breaths, climbed out of the car, and walked up to Kara's door. 

 

“Thrillers.” Lena had said as she brushed past Kara in the doorway.

 

“What?” Kara looked confused. 

 

Lena kept walking into the apartment, keeping her back to Kara as she explained, “Last night, when you said that you always know when there's something big happening in whatever book I'm reading. It's thrillers that I read. Really scary stuff, very intense. I love them. I just thought I would tell you...you know in case you wanted to borrow any.” Lena turned and smiled her most radiant boardroom smile. That smile convinced men to sell their companies to Lena for pennies on the dollar. Surely not even a Kryptonian could withstand it.   

 

“Oh..um yeah...ok...that actually explains so much...you make the oddest noises sometimes. I've had to fight the urge to barge into your apartment to rescue you more than once because I thought someone was attacking you and I had somehow missed them being there!” Kara said with a laugh. 

 

Lena choked on air, and willed herself to disappear. Or maybe suddenly master time travel at the very least…

 

“..and I get quite enough danger in my day to day life thank you! I think I'll leave the thriller reading to you. I don't ever  **choose** to be afraid Lena. You know I hate scary movies!” Kara was smiling but her tone was serious. 

 

Lena was admittedly relieved she wasn't about to have to go out and buy a bunch of books she would probably never read. ‘Thrillers’ she scoffed in her head. Growing up a Luthor had been thrilling enough. No thank you. But Kara didn't need to know that. 

 

“Oh well that's understandable, if you change your mind let me know.” Lena shot another dazzling smile at Kara. “I'm ready when you are. I absolutely cannot  _**wait** _ to see the DEO!

 

Kara didn't think she had ever seen Lena look so excited about anything. She was struck full force by the sheer radiance of Lena's smile and could not will herself to look away from it for just a moment to long. The thought of kissing Lena flits into Kara's mind and she quickly cast her eyes to the floor. "What on earth....?" she thought to herself, wondering where the idea had come from. She took a moment to compose herself, she could figure this out later. She smiled back at Lena, " Let's do this!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you reading :) It means a lot that you guys are hanging in there ;)
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Let's address them!


	6. The Devil is in the DEOtails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the DEO is a LOT for Lena to take in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you guys for continuing to read my little story! Also, hello to any new faces :) This chapter is super long compared to the others, so be prepared for that. Unlike me, who decides to read a 15,000 word one shot, or start a 50 chapter fic right before I should be going to sleep. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are mine, so please forgive my grammar transgressions. Moving on...

 

* * *

 

 

The ride to the DEO wasn't long but it was plenty of time for reality to set in and for Lena to start getting nervous. She knew that it had taken Kara a great deal of pleading and she wasn't about to let that pleading have been in vain. She also knew that, as a Luthor, until they realized they could actually trust her, _if_  they ever realized they could trust her, they would surely be taking this opportunity to monitor her extremely closely. Lena understood the implications of what being watched closely would mean for her and for LCorp. If she proved herself trustworthy, she would finally have a better chance than ever to do some actual good in this world, maybe even more worlds than just one. However, if she made a misstep and gave them cause not to trust her, she could lose everything.  The possibilities were endless and the responsibility hit her full on. Lena couldn't breathe. She could feel her heart in her chest. She had worked so hard to overcome everything Lex had almost destroyed, everything the world had thrown at her. Lena took a few deep breaths and tried her best not to panic.

 

“Hey, are you OK?” Kara asked, with a concerned and worried frown. “What's going on?”

 

Lena looked down to see that Kara had taken her hand. Lena concentrated on Kara’s thumb running soothingly back and forth across the top of her hand. The panic started to subside and she felt it become more of a rush of warmth that seemed to suddenly be everywhere in her body. This created a new panic. She pulled her hand from Kara’s.

 

“I'm just a little overwhelmed. This is all happening very quickly.” Lena let out a small breath of laughter. “My life is, and has always been, very carefully mapped out. Mergers and acquisitions are meticulously planned down to the very last detail, and I'm about to walk into a building run by an agency that doesn't even exist because I found out yesterday that my best friend is an Alien. It's a lot to process Kara. I mean, I'm a Luthor for God's sake. Your friends may not ever trust me. Who knows what fresh danger my knowing about all this will bring for me and for you. It's more than just a little disconcerting now that the reality has set in. While I'm not averse to facing danger I rather like having a plan in place and having control over the situation.” Lena knew that her tone had grown more and more curt as she had continued to speak and she couldn't help but notice the apprehension in Kara's eyes.

 

“Lena, I…” Kara started, but the car had stopped and there was really nothing she could say to Lena that would assuage her fears. “We're here. Let's go inside and maybe it won't be as bad as you think ok?”

 

As they entered the sleek steel and glass building right in the middle of downtown National City, Lena realized she passed it every day on her way to LCorp.  “All this time, it was right here in the middle of everything….a mere block away from my office.” Lena spoke...more to herself than Kara.

 

Kara sighed, “That's um....not exactly an accident. When they began building the National City branch of LuthorCorp, we moved from the desert headquarters to um…”

Lena interrupted with, “Keep an eye on the new boss, on me?”

 

“Well...yes.” Kara said as she held the door for Lena.

 

They were greeted by Alex just inside the door. “Lena” she said with a small nod. “Are you ready for all of this?”

 

Alex had always been friendly to Lena, despite her last name. After finding out exactly _who_ she was, and _who_ she worked for, Lena had been even more amazed that Alex had not been openly hostile. I guess saving a person's life counted for something. Even if you were a Luthor.

 

“As ready as possible, given I don't have a choice.” Lena said with resignation.

 

Alex patted her on the back as she walked into the room with the one way glass wall just to their left.

 

“I promise it's worth it.” was all Alex said.

 

The amount of paperwork _was_ sort of ridiculous. As Lena sat with the DEO lawyers, Alex and Kara stepped outside to talk. They stood side by side, arms crossed, watching through the window as Lena began filling out the stack. It would be a few minutes.

 

“She's nervous Alex. She's worried that knowing my secret will put her, her company, and me, in more danger than we are already in.”

 

“Well she's not wrong Kara. She's smart. If she wasn't nervous, if she wasn't scared….then I would be.” Alex said with a shrug. “I've asked J’onn to occasionally peek into her mind today as we show her around, but we both feel that after today he should stay out and let her actions do the talking unless he feels it absolutely necessary.”

 

“I think that's understandable, and while you know I trust Lena completely, I am interested in how she's really taking all of this. I know she still needs some time to come to terms with everything, but I want to make sure she isn't too overwhelmed.” Kara said quietly.

 

Alex tucked her arm around Kara’s waist, “Give her some credit huh? Lena is strong, and a genius, as soon as Winn gets a hold of her, she'll be fine. I'm willing to bet she’ll be like Harry Potter when he made his first trip down Diagon Alley.”

 

Kara smiled at Alex, “I love it when you make Harry Potter references...I knew you loved the movies even if you pretended you didn't.”

 

“Yeah well, they always made you feel better about being different and having powers. So how could I not love them when they made you so happy?” Alex gave Kara the grin she reserved just for her and then leaned her head against Kara’s. “Just give her some time OK?”

 

They continued to stand in silence, Kara listening in on Lena and the lawyers as she continued filling out paperwork. She smiled when Lena made a snarky comment about having her own lawyers look over some of these forms. She really was in awe of Lena most of the time. The woman was a genius, who despite having the world's worst parents, had somehow managed to grow up and be one of the most compassionate people Kara had ever met. If she had met Lena outside of LCorp, she never would have guessed that she was a billionaire. Lena was down to earth, quick witted, and just so beautiful. There was nothing about Lena that Kara wasn't enamored with. She thought again about her desire to kiss Lena. She couldn't help but wonder if her lips would be as soft as they looked. If running her fingers through Lena's long dark hair would be possibly the best thing ever. Kara was certain it would be.

 

She wished that Earth wasn't so hung up on gender. On Krypton gender was merely a physical trait, much like being left handed, or tall. Sex hadn't been necessary for procreation on Krypton for many many years, it was merely for pleasure, so overall her planet was a world more concerned with the mind than with the body. Labels for sexuality preferences were an earthly construct that Kara found limiting and sort of annoying. She wondered how Lena felt about such things...Lena had only ever spoken of Jack, and even that had been briefly. The topic of their love lives hadn't really come up. Kara had had a few crushes, a few kisses, but she was always too afraid to move any further than that because of her powers. She was too afraid of hurting someone. So she never talked about men, or women, for that matter. It just never seemed to come up. She made a note to talk to Lena about it at some point.

 

As Lena signed the last document and was handed a security badge, Kara couldn't contain her excitement. She may have possibly squealed. At the look she was currently getting from Alex, she had definitely squealed. There was no longer a single thing she had to keep from Lena. That alone had Kara smiling her biggest smile.

 

Even Alex was smiling as she said, “Welcome to the DEO Lena.”

 

As they crossed the final threshold between the Kara Danvers Lena knew, and the Kara Zor El she was about to, Lena was surprised to find that she was a little in awe of the amount of people and technology in the room they were standing in. Even though Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl, seeing all of this, seeing the people look at Kara with reverence, and greet her with respect, well that was different than hearing Kara tell her. Lena Luthor was speechless.

 

When Kara laced their fingers together, to pull her along for a tour, she realized she was more than a little in awe of the woman next to her. The warmth of Kara's hand in hers was quickly making it's way through Lena’s body, but this time, she didn't pull away.

 

As Kara led her through the maze of computer terminals she introduced her to every single person. All of whom smiled and shook Lena’s free hand, like they were eager to finally meet her.

 

After a few introductions, Lena pulled Kara close and whispered, “They do know who I am right?”

 

Kara laughed, “Of course they do! They know you have saved this city more than once, and they know you are my best friend. They know exactly who you are!”

 

“Lena! It's about time you made it in here!” Winn had appeared and was all smiles. “I was in favor of you knowing the whole time.” Winn said as leaned in conspiratorially.

 

Lena cocked an eyebrow, “Really Mr. Schott? After being given the cold shoulder by you at game night I was under the impression you were not a fan of mine.”

 

“What? No way! That's crazy talk! I'm just competitive! You were on the other team!  Kara, buddy….little help?” Winn looked pleadingly at Kara.

 

“He is very competitive.” Kara attempted to say with a straight face. She failed.

 

Alex couldn't help but snicker, but did take pity on Winn, “He did actually argue for you to be told. But I'm pretty sure he has his own agenda as to why, isn't that right Winn?”

 

“Wow...thanks Alex.” Winn deadpanned. “But she isn't exactly wrong either….I really want to work with you again Lena! We made such a great team under that table! Also please call me Winn?”

 

At that Lena grinned, “We did indeed. I'm sure we will get the chance to work together again Mr. Schott...Winn.”

 

Winn gave a very exuberant fist pump and a, “Yes!” before spying J’onn walking their way. He was suddenly very focused on straightening his tie.

 

“Ms Luthor, I see you made it through all the red tape? I'm J’onn J’onzz, director of the DEO. We've never officially met.” J’onn said as he shook Lena’s hand. “I would like to apologize for our hesitation regarding you finding out Supergirl’s real identity.”

 

“No need to apologize, I assure you. I can't blame you for being protective of Kara, she can be a bit too trusting at times.” Lena said with a sly smile and a glance at Kara.

 

“Oh my God, he wasn't sketchy! He was lost!” Kara defended.

 

“He was definitely a would be mugger Kara!” Lena shot back with incredulity.

 

J’onn cleared his throat, “Kara...maybe you would like to take Ms Luthor to see the rest of our operation?”

 

Kara did her best to make a serious face and said, "Yes sir." Before pulling Lena away from the rest of the group.

 

Lena had been too busy taking everything in to realize that Kara was still holding her hand. Now however as they walked alone, down a long hall, their fingers still entwined, Lena was suddenly very conscious of it. She lamented internally when Kara dropped her hand and pointed to a door.

 

“This is the training room!” Kara said excitedly. “You go sit over there, and I'll show you a few of my moves.” Kara waggled her eyebrows and grinned at Lena as she started setting up targets and barriers around the room.

 

Lena dutifully went behind the- what she hoped, was bulletproof glass and sat down.

 

First of all, she had not been prepared in the least for Kara to rip open her shirt, and was conflicted about how she felt when the Super Suit was all that was visible underneath. After about five minutes of Kara smashing, freezing, and laser-ing things, her muscles rippling and straining, Lena was absolutely certain there was not enough water in this building to quench the thirst this little display had brought about in her. Second of all, she was absolutely doomed. As she continued to watch and let her mind wander down dangerous paths, as well as down Kara's body, Kara suddenly stopped and looked at her with a worried frown.

 

Lena's heart was beating so fast that Kara had heard it above the racket she was creating as she wrecked stuff. She was suddenly very worried that maybe she had scared Lena and was instantly at Lena's side. “Lena..I didn't...I mean...you know I would never hurt you right? I will only ever use my powers to protect you!”

 

On one hand, Lena was relieved that Kara couldn't tell how turned on she was right now, which meant it looked like her ‘thriller' plan had worked, but on the other hand, having Kara so close, while she was so worked up was almost unbearable. Lena swallowed and tried to compose herself. “Kara, I...seeing you like this is...different….not necessarily in a bad way…I think it just may take me a bit to fully reconcile everything you are capable of, when for so long I've known you as Kara Danvers, mild mannered reporter and lovable goofball who cries at puppies!” _Good job Luthor, not a total lie_ , Lena silently congratulated herself. She tried to smile at Kara but it must not have been as convincing as she would have liked.

 

“Lena...you know how much you mean to me. I really didn't mean to scare you, I was mainly just trying to impress you actually.”

 

At that Lena looked up with surprise, “Impress _me_? You're Supergirl for God's sake! What could be more impressive than that?”

 

“Seriously Lena? Have you met yourself? The drop dead gorgeous, bad-ass CEO, freaking GENIUS with possibly the world's most awesome wardrobe? I assure you that you are incredibly impressive, and not because of some fluke caused by Earth’s sun!”

 

“You are not a fluke!” Lena shot back.

 

“I know, I just meant, I only have these powers because of the sun. Not because I was born with them, or because I worked my ass off for them.” Kara sighed, and said almost wistfully “On Krypton I would just be like anyone else….just plain Kara.”

 

This time is was Lena who took Kara's hand, “You could never be _just plain Kara_.  You are too amazing, too good and too selfless. Even on Krypton you would have been extraordinary.”

 

Kara took a deep breath. “I want to show you something.”

 

Kara was oddly quiet as she led Lena down another hallway. When they entered a small alcove with only one door, Kara placed her hand on the biometric pad and the door slid open, a soft blue glow coming from the room.

 

In the center of the room was a platform, the hologram of a beautiful woman standing in its center.

 

“Lena….this is my mom. Alura Zor El. Well, her thoughts and my planet's complete history anyway.” Kara’s smile was sad and Lena's heart ached for her loss. She gripped Kara's hand a little tighter, silently willing her to continue, if she wanted.

 

“I come here sometimes to talk to her. Sometimes I ask her to tell me stories, or legends of home and I just sit and listen. Just…seeing her face and hearing her voice, sometimes it's enough.” A small sound came from Kara, almost a laugh, but more just an exhaled breath, “I asked for a hug the first time I set foot in this room. She told me she wasn't programmed for that. I wish I had hugged her more when we were still on Krypton” At that, the last of Kara's resolve vanished and she curled into Lena's side. Lena held her as she cried, whispered comforting words as the hologram merely continued to stand, smiling placidly.

 

Lena wondered if it was worse to be able to see your mother's face whenever you wanted, than it was to have forgotten the details, like she had. She had tried to hold on to the image of her mother's face for so long. But she had been so young and now she wasn't sure if the woman she pictured was real, or merely imagined. Lena just held Kara tighter and realized maybe they had more in common than she realized. Loss had a way of bringing people together.

 

“Lena I'm sorry...I…this is why I don't talk about Krypton.” Kara said as she pulled away, wiping her tears and looking embarrassed.

 

“Kara, I know you aren't human, but you are allowed to grieve. You don't always have to be strong.” Lena placed her hand on Kara's jaw and gently raised it so Kara would meet her eyes, when she finally did, Lena told her, “Especially with me.”

 

"I don't know what I would do without you." Kara hugged Lena again, just holding her quietly. Both of them lost in the warmth that seemed to emanate from the other.

 

After quite some time, Kara finally pulled away, but she grabbed Lena’s hand again as she led her from the room saying, “I think we better go find the others, if I monopolize all of your time here today, Winn may have a conniption fit.”

 

Winn was indeed mid conniption fit, but not because of Lena. More because he had just spent the last two weeks coding the upgrades to their security only to find that his code would not install on the DEO mainframe. Lena looked at Kara and winked.

 

"Winn, would you like some assistance?" Lena asked as she walked his way. 

 

To his credit, Winn was more excited to "work with Lena Luthor" than he was worried about his pride. As they worked together, he said to her, "My dad was a crazed killer, so I for one know that your family doesn't make you who you are. I trust you." 

 

"Well that's probably for the best because I found your problem." A few taps on Winn's keyboard, "And fixed it." Lena smirked as the code began installing. Winn looked rather love-struck as he watched Lena walk back over to where Kara and Alex were talking.

 

"What else is on the tour?" Lena asked with a grin.

 

Winn called over his shoulder, "Has Alex taken you to the armory? We have a staggering array of advanced human and alien weaponry..."

 

 "Mr Schott..." J'onn interrupted with a glare at Winn and an apologetic glance at Lena, "maybe we save that for another visit?"

 

Winn looked ready to crawl under a rock, "Should I not have said that? I should not have said that." 

 

Alex coughed and it sounded suspiciously like, "Hagrid." She did her best to look innocent as everyone stared at her. Kara was trying so hard to stifle her giggle that even Lena couldn't help but smile. If there had been a moment of awkwardness, it had passed, and Lena felt even more determined to earn their trust.

 

Alex finally gained her composure and suggested that they take Lena out to the alien bar to celebrate her first day as a 'Superfriend.' 

 

"There's an alien bar in National City? What is a Superfriend?" Lena was asking as they headed out. She stopped when she realized Winn wasn't walking out with them, "You coming Winn?" 

 

"What Me? Really?" Winn looked at J'onn who gave him the most barely perceptible nod, "I mean, yeah, of course I'm coming!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! See? Long as hell. Come talk to me on Tumblr....for real...please?


	7. Deflection, the Danvers special.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates Lena becoming a Superfriend at the local Alien bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> Oh my gosh! You're back!!! Welcome back!!! I posted this whole new chapter just for YOU. So...THANK YOU for reading it :)
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah...here goes...

The alien bar was everything Lena had imagined on the short ride over, and more. Dimly lit, check. Loud music, check. Interesting smell, double check. Aliens of every race stopping to stare at her as she walked in with the others, also check. This had obviously been a mistake, a Luthor in an  _ alien _ bar? She had been too caught up in feeling like one of the good guys to realize what a bad idea this was. She could feel the panic starting, heart racing, palms sweating...she shouldn't have come here. Lena froze just inside the doorway.

 

Alex put her hand on Lena's back and guided her forward as Kara gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered, “There is no reason to be nervous Lena.”

 

“If you say so,” Lena mumbled under her breath as she allowed herself to be propelled to a table in the back corner. The surrounding faces weren't exactly hostile per se, and no one had tried to kill her yet so that was something Lena supposed. She couldn't help making herself meet each and every set of eyes that seemed trained on her. She just smiled and nodded to them all, and was genuinely surprised by the nods she got in return. Maybe this would be ok after all. It seemed like it anyway as the bar patrons slowly resumed whatever activities they had been engaged in before a Luthor had dared enter their local safe space. 

 

Lena was determined to have a good time. “It's time for drinks!”

 

As the table fell into a rousing discussion about what type of drinks they all wanted, Lena just soaked it all in. If this was what it was like to have friends, she could get used to this. Once everyone had picked their poison, Lena stood up to make her way to the bar. “I'll start a tab.” 

 

Kara immediately piped up, “Lena you can't buy your own celebration drinks!”

 

Before Lena could say anything Winn had already argued, “Um technically Lena could buy the whole bar and not even notice Kara.”

 

Kara indignantly retorted, “That's not the point Winn!”

 

Lena watched with amusement, then just shrugged and said, “Well...he isn't wrong. Besides, it's my celebration, and I choose to put some of my Luthor money to good use tonight! Alex, care to help a girl with carrying the drinks back?” 

 

“What? Oh, yeah, of course.” Alex said, shaken from the daze it seemed only Lena had noticed.

 

Lena had clocked Alex checking out the bartender the moment they sat down. While Kara and Winn had argued about whether it not it was safe for Winn to try some of the alien alcohols, Lena had studied Alex and followed her gaze to the tall, gorgeous brunette behind the bar. She wondered if her suspicions were right. As they walked to the bar, Lena said softly to Alex, “She's pretty,” and nodded towards the bartender. Lena had expected to catch Alex off guard. She had miscalculated. 

 

“She is. But I thought my sister was more your type.” Alex replied cooly as they found a spot at the bar. 

 

Lena could feel the flush in her cheeks as she stammered out, “What are you…Why would you…”

 

Alex merely held her gaze until finally Lena sighed, “Is it that obvious?” 

 

Alex chuckled, “Actually, no…it isn't. But in the interest of full disclosure, J’onn is a telepath and he peeked in on a few of your thoughts today. Standard operating procedure for newcomers.” 

 

Realization dawned on Lena. “It was while we were in the training room wasn't it?” 

 

“It was.” Alex nodded, then continued, “J'onn started to say something about you being very interested in guns and then he just sort of stopped, and after a very tense few minutes, he just said you definitely weren't a threat. You know Lena, I've never seen J'onn blush. It wasn't hard to figure out what you were thinking once he did.”

 

Lena buried her face in her hands, “Oh my god, Alex, I'm so sorry.”

 

The two were interrupted by the bartender, “What can I get you ladies?”

 

Lena, thankful for the bartenders timing, quickly regained her composure, “Here's my card, just put it all on my tab Ms...?” 

 

“It's Sam, and I'll be happy to start a tab for you Miss Luthor, but the first round of drinks is on the house, courtesy of everyone in here that is still alive thanks to you.” 

 

Lena was floored, “I'm sorry...what?”

 

Sam smiled, “Surely you aren't surprised that everyone knows who you are and what you've done for them. You are sort of a legend around here.  Especially to the women. If it weren't for you that douche bag, frat boy wannabe would still be working here.” 

 

Alex finally spoke, “I always hated that guy, he gave me the creeps, the way he leered at my sister.” She shivered. “I'm Alex...Danvers by the way.” She reached out to shake Sam’s hand. 

 

“As in Agent Danvers? I’ve heard a lot about you too.” Sam said with a smile and a wink. “I think your sister’s secret is the only one anyone around here _can_ keep.”  

 

Alex was suddenly on edge, “My sister's secret? What do you mean?” 

 

Sam's easy smile never faltered, “We know she’s Supergirl, and I assure you every single being in here, even the riff-raff, would lay down their lives for her. You’re all safe here.”

 

Alex didn't seem to feel safe as she was still rigid beside Lena. “How does everyone know?” 

 

Sam just laughed, “Well I know because I had to sign paperwork about it when I started, the DEO has a hand in everything Alien related. The patrons know because she always comes in with DEO agents, and she orders the stuff humans can't drink. They pay attention, not to mention her only disguise is a ponytail and some glasses...I can't understand how anyone that's ever seen her doesn't know. But enough of all that, what can I get you ladies?

 

Lena gaped at Sam as Alex ordered for them. Lena had paid attention to Kara, and to Supergirl. Surely she wasn't the only one who hadn't realized they were the same person, because who on Earth expected Supergirl to just go about, having a normal day job and whatnot? The idea was preposterous and that's why the disguise worked. Maybe it was easier for aliens to spot one another. That had to be it. 

 

As Sam fixed their drinks, Lena could tell that Alex was interested in the woman, and from the glances Sam kept throwing at Alex, it appeared to be mutual. Lena nudged Alex, “Are you going to ask for her number?” 

 

“Are you gonna tell Kara that you have feelings for her?” 

 

“Are you going to always answer my questions like that?” Lena had realized the Danvers sisters were fans of deflection. She wasn't going to let Alex off the hook this time though. “We are talking about you right now, not me.” 

 

Alex grinned at Lena, “I like you Lena. I wasn't sure I would.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, “Thanks, I like you too. You aren't as scary as I thought you'd be. But about Sam, you do like girls right? Or have I misread the situation?”

 

“I do,” was all Alex said as Sam returned with their drinks. 

 

Lena smiled at Sam and said, “I'm sure we’ll be back soon for round two.” 

 

Sam just grinned and looked at Alex, “I'll be waiting.”

 

Lena was trying not to laugh at Alex as she just sort of stood there staring after Sam. “C'mon Alex, I'm surprised they haven't already come looking for us.” Lena said, grabbing two of the drinks. 

 

She was less surprised when they got back to the table and found Kara and Winn deep in conversation. However, when she realized their conversation was about ‘synthetic microspheres’ and whether or not Kara's next cape should be made of them in order for her to ‘cloak herself’ Lena cut in with, “Are you talking about the ones based on the brochosomes leafhoppers use as camouflage?” 

 

Kara nodded excitedly, “I know that the synthetic brochosomes are mainly used for antireflective coatings, but I think Winn could manipulate them into making my cape more like the Invisibility Cloak from Harry Potter.” 

 

Alex snorted. “Cutting edge technology and you want to use it to be more like ‘The Chosen One.’ 

 

Kara beamed at Alex, “But I _am_ the Chosen One.” To which the two of them, along with Winn, fell out laughing. 

 

Lena had never seen Harry Potter, but she knew enough to know they were making references to it. So she merely watched the back and forth before settling on Kara with a raised eyebrow. “So should I assume that all this time you've probably understood every bit of scientific jargon I've ever thrown at you?” 

 

Kara exchanged a look with Alex and Winn. “Pool?” Alex said, as Winn agreed quickly, “I'll get the quarters.” They vacated the table in a hurry.

 

“Well...um...yes. For the most part… some of the terminology is different.” Kara replied with a sigh and a small sheepish smile. “Before it was destroyed I was actually the youngest initiate in the history of Krypton’s science guild. So before you ask, yes...I knew what polyatomic anions were.” 

 

“I see.” Was all Lena got out before Sam was at their table with two shots of something or other on fire. 

 

“The two Roltikkons at the end of the bar say hello.” Sam said with a wink. Just as Lena decided maybe Sam flirted with everyone and wasn't into Alex, she slid a piece of paper to Lena, “If you think Agent Danvers might be interested in um...saying hello to me, could you give her that?” 

 

“I'll be sure she gets the message,” Lena said with a sly grin. 

 

Kara's mouth was hanging open, but Lena just took the shots and handed her one, “Bottoms up love!” 

 

Once the first round of shots sent by patrons of the bar had been well received, they seemed to start coming from everywhere. Alex and Winn had returned and it wasn't long before they had collected quite a few new faces at their table. 

 

Somehow the subject of karaoke had come up and apparently a few of the regulars had been there the last time Kara had gotten tipsy enough to sing. In all the time Lena had known Kara she had never once heard her sing, or even talk about it. But when Kara stepped up to that mic and the purest, richest voice poured out of those speakers, Lena knew for sure that she was absolutely enthralled by Kara Danvers and what she had been so sure was just a crush was so, so much more. 

 

“Looking a little dazed and confused  there Luthor, you ok?” Lena hadn't even noticed that Winn was standing beside her. “I get it, she's pretty much perfect. I had it bad myself for a while.”

 

“Does everyone at the DEO know that I have a crush on her?”

 

Winn just laughed, “Nah, probably just me, J'onn and Alex.” He patted her on the back in consolation. 

 

As the song ended, the bar erupted in applause and cheers. Kara’s smile was a mile wide as she slid into the booth beside Lena and put her arm around her. “You didn't know your best friend could fly **_and_** sing did you?” 

 

Lena's brain sort of short circuited at the feeling of Kara's body pressed up against her side, so she took another shot before she answered, “I didn't. What other tricks have you got up your sleeve?” Which she immediately regretted when Kara basically purred into her ear, “Wouldn't you like to know?”

 

Another shot. How many was that now? Possibly too many, so Lena decided on deflection. Now that all of their new friends had left their table, Lena slipped the piece of paper from Sam over to Alex. “Sam left this for you.” Thankfully this seemed to take Kara's attention away from Lena and place it solely on Alex. 

 

“Bow chicka wow wow,” Winn sang and then died laughing at his own joke. Kara also dissolved into a fit of giggles. Winn’s merriment was short-lived however as the look Alex gave him had made even Lena glad looks couldn't kill. “Sorry. I think I've had a little too much to drink.” He tried to sit up straight and look sober, and well...he failed. Kara wasn't faring much better. 

 

Alex rolled her eyes and opened her note from Sam. Her smile was enough to let Lena know that it was Sam's number. Lena smirked and then said with a sly teasing grin, “Good job Agent Danvers.” 

 

Alex blushed and grumbled, “Shut it Luthor.” She looked at Winn and Kara, “You guys about ready to call it a night?”

 

Winn smiled, “My Uber is like two minutes away, I'm so far ahead of you guys!”  Winn stood, a little unsteady, but managed to stay upright. He hugged Alex, then Kara. He looked at Lena, “Bring it in Luthor!” Lena was pleasantly surprised by the offer, and happy to find out that Winn gave excellent hugs.  

 

Alex looked expectantly at Kara, “Do you want me to call you an Uber? You are  **not** flying home.” 

 

Kara was suddenly very excited, “We should go dancing!” 

 

“And that is exactly how we know it's time to go home,” Alex said with a pointed look at her sister. 

 

Kara threw a balled up napkin at Alex, “You're no fun.”

 

“And you are a little too fun out dancing when you've been drinking, the mere mortals of National City wouldn't live through it,” Alex snarked back.

 

“Lena would be my dance partner! Wouldn't you Lena?” Kara drawled as she draped herself over Lena's shoulder. 

The thoughts racing through Lena’s mind at that moment, of her and Kara pressed impossibly close, moving in time with a thumping bass line was more than Lena could take. She looked at Alex, silently pleading her to help. 

 

“Kara, I think we have all had enough excitement for today, how about we go dancing another night?” 

 

Lena mouthed, “Thank you” to Alex and chuckled when Kara pouted beside her. “How about I call my car to take us all home, and then I'll go settle up the tab.”

 

As Lena headed to the bar, Kara leaned over the table to Alex and whispered, “I think I like Lena….like _like like_ her. But I don't even know if she likes girls. I should ask her.” 

 

Alex was nodding, but she was watching Lena talk to Sam at the bar, when they both looked back at Alex, she muttered, “I'm going to kill her.” 

 

“Oh my God Alex! You can't kill her just because I like her!” Kara whisper yelled. 

 

“What? That's not...no, Lena is talking to Sam and I'm pretty sure they are talking about me.” 

 

“Lena is totally your wingman!  She's telling Sam how cool you are.” Kara, however, knew for sure that Lena had  asked when Sam's next night off was and had then invited her to come out dancing with them, but she wasn't about to tell Alex that. 

 

Alex watched with narrowed eyes as Lena made her way back to the table. “I'll bet.” 

 

“You ladies ready? My car is here.” Lena merely smiled innocently in response to the glare Alex was sending her. “Oh and Alex, I told Sam you would definitely text her to let her know you made it home safe, so we'll drop you off first. Don't make another Luthor into a liar Alex. Now come on it’s time to go.” 

 

Alex looked murderous, but then she just smiled sweetly, “Just wait.” 

 

Lena was pretty sure those two words coming from Alex Danvers was the scariest thing she had ever heard, she was also sure it would be worth it. 

 

When they had dropped Alex off, and were en route to Kara's apartment, Lena noticed that Kara had slid closer to her in the seat, she froze as Kara laid her head on her shoulder. Just as she started to relax, and maybe even let herself enjoy the warmth of the gorgeous woman curled up against her, several things happened at once. 

  
  


The deafening blast was followed by a blinding light, fragments of shattered glass seemed to be coming from everywhere. Lena heard herself yell Kara’s name and then there was nothing, only darkness and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me....and we have a ways to go yet...I do hope you'll stay with me!
> 
> IN other news....I want to interact with you guys. Can we do that? I'm gonna try it but I need you guys to play along ok?
> 
> I want to know something you love about yourself. It can be a tangible(-ish) thing, like... "I have a perfectly round freckle." or "The toenail on my right pinky toe is perfectly shaped." or "I'm really good at crosswords."
> 
> Or it can be something intangible..."When I see or hear something really beautiful I can feel it all throughout my body." or "I am really good listener and people confide in me." or "My sense of humor is far superior to that of lesser mortals."
> 
> I mean, literally ANYTHING you love about yourself. Don't LOVE anything? OK...I will take 'like' and I will possibly settle for 'tolerate.'
> 
> I'll start.
> 
> I love my hands.  
> My hands are not beautiful. They are not even pretty, they are just normal hands. My fingers are kind of crooked at the tips actually. I would put a picture but hell I don't know how. I do have a freckle that I absolutely love on my right hand, but that's not the point. The point is that I love my hands because they look like my mom's, who's hands look like her mom's hands. This is important to me because I don't look anything like anyone else in my family. But every time I look at my hands I feel happy because I can see my history in them and it grounds me. So, as I stare at them resting on my keyboard, while I figure out how to write a story, it made me wonder if you guys have things like that. Something(s) that you love about yourself or your body that makes you feel...well....anything.
> 
> Don't feel comfortable posting it here? Pop over to my Tumblr. You can inbox me, or do an anon ask thingy. 
> 
> Oh...or you can always ask/talk/ yell about the chapter lol


	8. Why they gotta take my Lena?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has been taken, Sam gets to go to the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I missed you guys!!!! Welcome back! How is everyone? I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I need to give some shout outs to @sticks-n-kicks and @crotox265 on Tumblr for ALL of their help on this chapter. They were both instrumental. 
> 
> Also Happy 8 year anniversary to my gorgeous fiancee, @delicatebulldozer, who doesn't like fanfic but always reads mine and helps me when I get stuck. You are amazing and I love you with all of my heart!

 

 

* * *

 

The incessant beeping was driving Lena crazy. That, and the desert that had taken up residence in her mouth. She attempted several small movements which all reinforced the notion that she was restrained somehow. The sting in the top of her hand indicated an IV and she was willing to bet a heart monitor probably explained the beeping. It wasn't a hospital though, the smell wasn't right. As she struggled for lucidity, she tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were so heavy and everything was blurry. She wondered what was being put into her body via the IV. Something that was keeping her docile, that much was certain, especially as she realized everything was fading to black again.

 

* * *

 

There were sirens. There were flashing lights. There were cops and DEO agents. There were citizens scattered about watching. There was Lena's driver being taken away on a stretcher. But there was no Lena. Kara could not wrap her head around what was happening. There had been an explosion, and then somehow, Lena had been taken and Kara couldn't remember how that happened. It shouldn't have been possible. She was Supergirl for goodness sake! Alien alcohol was strong yeah, but she hadn't had _that_ much, and she had never passed out before. She didn't have any cuts or bruises so her powers were intact. Kara was mystified...and **mad**.

“Alex, how do we find her?” Kara asked as she paced back and forth in front of her sister. “I promised to protect her, and somehow she got taken while we were together! I blacked out! How is that even possible?” 

“Kara, we are going to find her. Listen to me, look at me,” Alex demanded as she grabbed Kara’s arm and spun her so they were face to face, “We **_will_ ** find her. But before you just fly off searching we need to know what we're up against. Whoever took her was able to subdue you. J’onn already had techs pull all the security cam footage from every street you took, all the way back to the bar. It looks like you were being followed. So let's start at the bar and go from there.”

“Fine.” Kara pouted. All she wanted was to get Lena back, but she knew Alex was right. “Let's go.”

Sam smiled as Alex walked back into the bar, but it fell as soon as she saw Kara dressed as Supergirl, “Why do I feel like it's not a good thing you guys are back?”

“Because you would be correct. Lena Luthor’s car was followed, there was an explosion, and Miss Luthor was taken.” Alex stated matter of factly.

“Taken?” Sam glanced pointedly toward Kara, then back at Alex, “She ok?”

 It was Kara that answered. “I'm fine. Just worried about her, and angry that they managed to take her while I was right beside her. It doesn't make any sense. I've drank more on other nights. Unless…” Kara strode to the table they had been at in the back, thankfully it looked like most of their glasses were still on the table. “Alex, grab a tech to help you get all these glasses back to the DEO for testing.” She walked back to the bar and looked Sam in the eye, “I want to believe you are one of the good guys, but I have to ask...did you put something other than alcohol in any of my drinks?”

Sam, knowing the question was coming, answered earnestly, “I put whipped cream on a couple, and ice in most of them. But no drugs.” She looked over Kara's shoulder and lowered her voice, “Something tells me I wouldn't stand a chance with your sister if I were to drug you, and I would really like to stand a chance with your sister.”

Kara just nodded, “I believe you, on both accounts. Help us find Lena and I'll put in a good word. Do you have DEO clearance?”

Sam grinned, “I can't freely wander, but I'm allowed in.”

“Good enough.” She looked at Sam, “You ready?”

Sam looked warily from Kara to Alex and back to Kara, “Um...I could just ride with Alex...”

“Nope. Let's go, out the back door.” Kara herded Sam towards the back door and as soon as they cleared it, she grabbed her and leapt into the sky.

When they landed at the DEO, only moments later, Sam wondered if she looked as frazzled as she felt. “So now what?”

“The DEO pulled up the security footage from the bar, I want us to look over it and see if there's anyone you don't recognize, or if we can figure out what happened.” Kara said as she led them to a bank of computer screens.

As they stood and watched, Kara couldn't help but watch Lena on the screen. The way she froze as they walked in, her self doubt evident if you knew her, to the way, only a few minutes later, she looked as if she owned the place. Lena was a marvel. Kara vowed to tell her as soon as they found her.

Sam suddenly pointed at the screen, “There, that guy is watching Lena, and I don't recognize him. But then, maybe everyone is watching Lena...either way, I've never seen him.”

“We'll keep watching.”

They stood quietly and watched the events of a few hours ago play out in what felt like another lifetime to Kara. Alex joined them once she sent the glasses to the lab for testing.

“There!” Sam exclaimed as she pointed at the screen.

They watched in horror as the unidentified man had been able to slip something into their glasses while they had all been near the stage. They paid close attention as Kara, Winn, and Lena toasted, then drank from the tainted glasses. Thankfully Alex had stopped drinking, and Lena had only taken a small sip. Winn and Kara had downed theirs.

"We need to find Winn, and fast.” Kara said to Alex, who was already typing something into a computer, “It’s good to know that alien alcohol mixed with whatever he put in those glasses is enough to incapacitate me.” Kara shook her head. She wondered briefly what a normal life was like.“Any news on Lena’s driver?”

“He's fine. The percussive grenade was strong enough to blow out the windows but for the most part it did very little damage. From the few parts of it we managed to find, it seems pretty high tech, but definitely from Earth. OK, found Winn, he's in his apartment building, but he doesn't appear to be inside. From the looks of it, he's lying outside the door.” Alex turned the screen so Kara and Sam could see what appeared to be Winn, slumped in front of his door.

“I'll go get him, I'll be right back. Yes Alex, I'll be careful.” With that, Kara was gone.

Sam, who had been sitting quietly looking at the monitors for some time finally looked at Alex, “So this is what your day to day life is like isn't it?” she asked, looking expectantly at Alex. When Alex merely nodded at her, she added, “I need to get back to the bar and get everything cleaned up and closed down.”

“Agents from the DEO have already handled everything. Until we know more about what's happening, I would prefer you stay here. Is that OK?”

“Are you kidding? As if anywhere else would be as interesting.” Sam grinned at Alex, “and really...they handled everything?”

 Alex nodded and smiled at Sam, “They even mopped and stocked the bar for tomorrow night.”

 “The DEO is thorough like that,” Kara said as she swept between them with Winn thrown over her shoulder, “Now let's see if we can get Winn back amongst the land of the living.”

 Alex and Sam followed Kara to the med bay. As Alex went to work bringing Winn back to the world of the conscious, Kara went to the lab to get the test results from the glasses. When she returned Winn was already awake, and Alex had filled him in on Lena being taken.

 “They found traces of chloral hydrate in the glasses.” Kara said.

 “Chloral hydrate? That hasn't been around in years…” Alex said thoughtfully.

 Winn looked a little happier than he should given the circumstances, “Are you telling me someone slipped me a Mickey? Like, actually slipped me a Mickey!? Who even does that? Are we dealing with a Bond villain? A Bond villain took Lena! Epic!”

 Alex glared at Winn, “Not helping Winn! But you have a point... why wouldn’t they just use rohypnol? Chloral hydrate can’t be easy to find these days. Winn, we have a couple of shots of the vehicle that was following Lena’s car, hopefully you’ll be able to pull a license plate number and get us some information. We also have some pretty clear pictures of the person who was driving it. Let’s get to work people. We have a Luthor to rescue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so you guys were AMAZING with all of the sharing last time!! I needed some real positivity and you guys absolutely BROUGHT IT! I will be thinking about an interactive topic for next chapter, and if you have recommendations I am all for hearing them!!! (I guess that's the interactive topic for this chapter lol)
> 
> PS I have a project in the works for Supercorp week that's coming up! It will be a collection of 12 one shots loosely based on songs by the The Civil Wars. (Tentative title is 'The 12 Days of Angstmas') I am really excited about it and I hope you guys will give them a read when they get posted! Oh and if you are not familiar with the music of The Civil Wars, know that it is amazing if you like broody singer-songwriter music and two part harmony vocals! If you ARE familiar with it, and love it, PLEASE let me know and come find me on Tumblr, I really need someone to bounce ideas off of! 
> 
> As always, feel free to come talk to me, yell at me, or tag me in fun stuff on Tumblr!! :)


	9. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our mysterious 'Bond Villain'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK you guys....this chapter has another Original Character (The doorman and his wife were the first ones.) My friend BalsamicAussie really helped me pull this character into being and I owe him BIG TIME. He's also my fully grown, (unofficially) adopted Australian son via Tumblr. Find him @sticks_n_kicks. He is amazing. He is also stuck in a hospital bed for the next week and is super put out about it because well...he lives to be active....more power to him. (I love my couch) SO send him good vibes and stalk him on Tumblr, start a round of Words With Friends. Also, shout out to my buddy Liv, who always tells me my chapters are too short and I take too long between updates. She pushes me, somehow without being pushy, and I am thankful for it. (PS she got a tiny guest starring role as the doorman's wife a few chapters back) The moral of all of this is that if you come find me and just start randomly talking to me about my story on Tumblr, you might get a character named after you too. As always, no chapter would be complete without being read and checked for errors by my beautiful fiancee @delicatebulldozer. (You'll always be my Supergirl baby!!!) You should also stalk her on Tumblr. OK, now go read, and we'll talk some more at the end.

 

 

* * *

 

Lena awoke to find herself on a couch in what appeared to be a well appointed library that seemed a little too similar to the one in the Luthor Mansion. She was no longer restrained, though she still felt a little foggy, and a bit dizzy as she sat up. 

 

“You're awake. Brilliant.” A familiar voice said with a jovial tone. 

 

Lena turned in the direction of the voice. There, in the armchair across from the couch, sat a face she had known for years, “Bennie.” she breathed in relief. “How long have I been out?”  She looked more closely at the room she was in and realized it wasn't just similar to her library from home, it  _ was _ her library. 

 

“Only a few hours. Lena, darling, it is so good to see you. It's been too long. You look as lovely as ever.” Bennie smiled that same, devilishly charming smile that Lena had always loved. 

 

Benjamin Osborne had been roommates with Lex at Princeton, then again when they were at Yale. He was incredibly handsome, posh, and had a flair for the dramatic. Lena had had a crush on him since the day they met, and while he had always doted on Lena, he had never been inappropriate with her, unlike many of Lex’s other friends. It only made the infatuation that much stronger. Lena had even tried to kiss him once. He had handled it so carefully that Lena had not been embarrassed by the rejection, and that had cemented his place in her heart. It all seemed like a lifetime ago now. 

 

As the fog cleared from her mind, Lena was suddenly overtaken with confusion. “Bennie I'm happy to see you, of course...but what on earth is going on? I remember an explosion, then being in a hospital bed. Have you rescued me from another Let’s Kill the Luthor plot? Where is Kara? Is she ok? She was in the car with me? Is she here?”

 

“So many questions little Lena, and I have all the answers, and I’m sure your pretty plaything is fine, not to worry. But first, won't you join me for dinner? I'm terribly famished and you must be as well.” Bennie stood and offered her his hand, ever the gentleman. “Shall we?” 

 

As Lena took his hand and stood, she noticed they weren't alone. Two men she didn't recognize stood on either side of the library’s double doors. Alarm bells started going off in Lena's mind, but she played it cool as Bennie led her to the dining room. He was recounting a memory they had shared as they walked and Lena chuckled in the right places, but her mind was busy assessing the situation. Two more men stood by the entry to the dining room and she could see two others at the end of the main hall by the front door. It occurred to her that perhaps Bennie hadn't rescued her at all, but that he had been the one to take her. She needed to find out why. 

 

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, back at the DEO~~~~~~~~

 

Winn was hard at work tracing the plates of the town car that Lena had been whisked away in. “OK, looks like we have something! The car is registered to what appears to be a shell company of Osborne Holdings.” He announced as he pulled up the information he had found onto the main screen in the DEO so that everyone could see. “And oh how the plot thickens! The CEO of Osborne Holdings, a one Mr. Benjamin Osborne, who was college roommates with none other than, drumroll please, Mr. Lex Luthor himself.” Winn made a dramatic hand gesture, said “Boom!” And sort of sang,  “I've got the powah,” He immediately dropped the antics when he realised his audience was not amused. He cleared his throat, and met each of their glares one by one. “So anyone want to bet he took a page out of his roomie’s book and now we are dealing with another psychopath hell bent on destroying a Super?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Lena sat down at the table with Bennie, the questions in her mind were piling up. She had the distinct feeling that she would need to tread carefully if she wanted to avoid being sedated and restrained again. As they ate, she decided playing along would be her best bet. “Bennie, I haven’t seen you since before Lex’s trial. I was surprised you weren’t in the courtroom for it.”

 

“Lex asked me not to be...said he was certain I would make a scene... _ ME _ Lena! A  _ scene _ ….really.” Bennie scoffed but shot Lena a wink. “You know it killed me not to be there.”

 

Lena nodded, “I think you were the only real friend Lex ever had Bennie. The only one who never wanted anything from him.” Lena decided to tread the waters, “Please tell me our being here has nothing to do with him.”

 

“Oh, if only I could, Lena...but unfortunately it has everything to do with him.” Bennie looked at Lena with what seemed to be genuine remorse, “I’m so sorry to even involve you in this Lena my dear, but it seemed the most direct route and as long as you will just help me, I see no reason for any  _ human _ lives to even be impacted by what has to happen.”

 

Lena had caught the emphasis on the word human and everything fell into place. Yet again, she was a pawn in the war against a super. When would this end? Lena was so over this. She just wanted to love her alien and live happily ever after. _Whoa, love?_ When had she decided it was love? Damnit. _This is not the time_ , she admonished herself. She needed to get Bennie talking so she could figure out how to put a stop to whatever he was planning. Why exactly did he need her, and how mad would he be to know that a Super had been right there in the car with her when he had taken her. She just hoped that Kara was okay and working on plan to rescue her. She decided then and there she would call no further attention to Kara, as Bennie had completely discounted her of any importance to Lena. 

 

“What is it, exactly, that you need me for Bennie? Why didn’t you just call and arrange a meeting with me? And how did you get into my house?”

 

“Lex gave me a key years ago,” Bennie said as he waved a hand dismissively, “and I wanted you to feel comfortable. I’m sorry for all the theatrics,” Bennie laughed, “Ok, I’m not sorry...you know how much I love theatrics, so I decided it would be way more fun to kidnap you than just call and say I wanted to see you, and I was right! But since I do not have a villainous secret lair, I decided the Luthor Mansion would be perfect! Who would look for you at your own house? The genius of my plan is in its simplicity.” He grinned wickedly as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

 

Lena tried not to roll her eyes, “You forgot the maniacal laughter Bennie...where was the “muahaha?” I’m disappointed in you.” 

 

Bennie chuckled at that, “You always were such a droll thing...so glad that hasn’t changed. I will practice my evil villain laughter, I promise. This  _ is _ my first official  _ evil doin _ g so no judgement from you!” He swatted at Lena playfully and for a moment she felt like perhaps given their history, she could just talk him out of whatever he was planning. But she needed to know the whole plan first. 

 

“So what’s the plan? What can I do for you? Let’s have it.”

 

“It is very simple my dear. I plan to rid the world of the Supers. Just like Lex, and your mother tried to do, only I am going to actually succeed because I’m not out there telling everyone that’s what I plan to do. I’ve never understood why the bad guys always do that…”Bennie trailed off, lost in a thought. “Hm...anyway, I need access to Lex’s vault underneath the house, and before you tell me there isn’t one, I assure you….I know that there is. I also know that like all of his other vaults, only Luthor DNA can open the door. Your mother was less than enthused to share that piece of information with me, I can’t imagine why, seeing as we want the same thing! I thought she would be thrilled to help me, but she kept blathering on about trying to be a better person. It was exhausting really. Which reminds me, when all of this is over and done with you should go see her.”

 

“Well...I find it reassuring I will most likely live through this Super assassination attempt so I am on board so far. What is it you want out of Lex’s vault?” 

 

“Ah ah ah! Nice try Lena! But that is another traditional bad guy mistake. Too many details shared with the unwilling accomplice.”

 

“How do you know I am unwilling? Perhaps I am willing...just in an effort to finally get the chance to live a normal life. As long as I am a Luthor and the Supers exist it seems like our lives are entwined, and I for one am sick of it.” Lena hoped that was believable, because there was some truth to the statement after all. She was tired of all of this. Tired of being used time and time again. However, Lena had no intentions whatsoever of letting anyone take Kara from her.

 

“While I am sure that’s true Lena, I simply cannot trust you after what happened with the Medusa virus, surely you understand? Besides, I see no reason to even drag your name into this! You help me get what I need, stay here until the deed is done and then you go back to living your life, no one the wiser that it was you that helped me!”

 

“I can’t just disappear from LCorp Bennie! People will wonder where I am come Monday morning, my assistant will overreact and by eight fifteen there will be organized search parties and my name splashed across every newspaper and milk carton!” 

 

“Not to worry my dear, I will allow you to send her an email, in which you will explain that you have gone on holiday with an old friend who popped up unannounced and demanded you stop trying to kill yourself with work at once. Said friend has whisked you away to some unnamed paradise and you cannot be reached. You will be in touch if you feel the need, and that, after all, don’t you deserve a break?” he smiled, clearly certain he had thought of everything.

 

“That is actually very clever. Jess would never question it. She’ll probably be downright gleeful while she’s cancelling all my meeting for the week. She constantly tells me I work too much.” The wheels in Lena’s head were turning and she hoped that all the faith she had in Jess had been rightfully placed there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Ok, so...my last chapter I mentioned that I had another project I wanted to start on in time for Christmas...let's just say that my work schedule, coupled with my overwhelming ability to procrastinate like a BOSS has caused that project to be stalled for a bit...So, sorry about that. Writing is hard y'all. Especially when you have two little old man pugs that don't understand why you would rather sit at a computer than give them all of your attention. Needy little jerks. 
> 
> Now, surely you guys know that I LOVED interacting with you a couple chapters back, like made my whole heart happy kinda LOVE. So, if it isn't too much to ask, I would like to try that again. In honor of our (unofficially) adopted son, Ben, this chapter's topic is: Have you ever broken anything/ had surgery on something? I'll Start.
> 
> I had my tonsils taken out when I was 5. I had all 4 of my wisdom teeth cut out when I was 15. I have cracked a few things between roller derby and being bucked off of horses, but I managed to make it allllllll the way to age 34 without actually breaking anything..and then I broke my ankle and had to have surgery on it. I am the proud owner of a titanium plate and 7 screws. But let me tell you some of the story.
> 
> I was playing with one of the pugs, wearing flip flops, hit a slick patch and down I went. (So - lesson - flip flops are the devil's shoes) Ankle just hanging off to the side at an angle it shouldn't. I managed to stay relatively calm and easy going through most of the ordeal. We live in a small town, with a small hospital. I didn't get a room, just a bed in the hallway, no good pain meds because they couldn't manage to find a vein to put an IV into, bless their hearts. So I just smiled and handled it. The poor little girl who took the xrays must have thought I was the craziest thing, just smiling and telling her she was doing great. I was taking my broken ankle and the resulting pain MUCH better than my precious, angelic girlfriend @delicatebulldozer, who was ready to kill everyone in that hospital and was not the picture of calm serenity that I, myself was. Bless her heart too. So, 4 hours in, no pain meds, still cool, calm, and collected. Then this group of three men in white coats come strolling up and they gather around the foot of my bed and talk amongst themselves about the swelling and the xrays and decided they needed to 'reduce it.' That sounded lovely, as it was terribly swollen at that point. Now, If you are a medical professional you know whats about to happen...I am not a medical professional. I don't even watch medical shows. People....y'all need to know that if you break something and someone says they are gonna "reduce it" they are about to YANK YOUR SHIT BACK INTO PLACE with no warning. So, here's me, still cool, calm, collected, downright friendly with these folks and then out of nowhere YANK AND TWIST!!!!!! I, to this day, believe that my whole body levitated off of that bed and just hung in the air like a cartoon character. I have never yelled a string of obscenities that long, or that loud, in my whole life. I have to admit that during the rest of that particular hospital visit I was, to put it gently, most unpleasant. Now I get it, it was better because I didn't tense up since I didn't know what was coming, I do, I get it. But I'll be damned if I ever forgive those men for their transgressions against me. I will curse them and their families until my dying day, you have my word.


	10. Danvers Daily Donut Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess to the rescue! Let's get this figured out so we can get our lovebirds reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so...couple things. You guys are like, the best readers ever. Thank you for sharing yourselves with me, again. I am super sorry I have been gone for so long, I missed you guys. And I missed the story. But yet, I couldn't figure out how to write another chapter. Just a little bit of writers block. I finally got some motivation today and I feel like this chapter has an unexpected twist and I am pretty happy about it, though some of you may think to yourselves, "she has gone too far!" Or maybe you won't and you'll think it's cool like I did. 
> 
> OK, so I need to fangirl for like a hot minute here...I read a TON of fanfic, I read mostly Clexa and Supercorp. I have a lot of writers that I love, but my favorite writer is Ivywoman63. You guys, she writes Clexa and her dialog is a thing of beauty that lesser mortals, like myself, kneel in awe of. And today, you guys...TODAY, she tagged my story in the notes of her latest chapter. SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!!! I might have squealed and thrust my phone at my poor girlfriend who, as you guys know hates fanfic, and has listened to me go on and on about this Clexa fic and how it is the best thing ever. I felt famous y'all...for real. So, please, go read her stories and tell her I sent you. You can find her works here. [ AMAZING CLEXA FIC ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivywoman63/pseuds/ivywoman63) Even if you aren't a Clexa fan, I think you'll love it! Hollywood is finished, but Seattle is MY FAVORITE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Now, on to the new chapter!  
> As always, all mistakes are mine, and thank you for reading!

 

* * *

 

How was she going to get her message across to Jess without Bennie realizing what she was doing? She needed to be able to point Jess to the DEO. The same DEO that Jess knew nothing about. Maybe if she could just point Jess to Kara...that was worth a shot. With Benny and the goons watching over her shoulder she fired off an email to Jess. She hoped her plan would work.

 

\--[Jess,

 

Please cancel all my meetings and appointments for the week, I've decided to take a holiday with an old friend who popped up out of nowhere and demanded I stop working myself to death! I've never been spontaneous but I'm learning to live dangerously! I might even try salmon fishing! Or hang gliding!

I doubt that I will have cell reception, and my access to a computer will be limited, so if you have any trouble, just let Winn know and I'm sure he can smooth things over until I return.

 

Oh and Jess, do see that Ms Danvers still gets her morning donut delivery. I can't imagine how disappointed she would be if they stopped coming. Also, go home early today, your beautiful house misses you I'm sure! I leave the office in your capable hands Jess.

 

LL]--

  


Lena looked to Bennie to make sure the message met his approval. When he nodded she hit send.

 

“Did you know that Lex never let me into the vault here? Well, he never let me into any of them, but Lillian took me to one once.” Lena grinned at Benny, trying to hide the bitterness she felt towards her mother at being used. And now used again. Damn her Luthor blood. “I'm not even sure how to get to it.”

 

“No worries love! My men have been working on that part for the last couple days. It's underneath the wine cellar.” Benny looked absolutely jubilant at the revelation.

 

“Of course it is.” Lena just shook her head. “Lead the way Bennie.”

 

As they walked through the halls of her childhood home, Lena had flashes of her and Lex playing tag. Something they could only do when their parents were both out of town. How they had relished being able to just play like the children they were. They would run until they were both winded and then collapse on the ground outside and find shapes in the clouds. They would lie there until the stars came out and then Lex would teach her the constellations. What had happened to that boy she knew? What had turned him from the playful boy he had been into the sullen and serious man and monster he had become?

 

Lena stopped walking and turned to Bennie, “Why are you really doing this Benny? What do you care if there are aliens on this planet? Why wage yet another war against the Supers? What did they ever do to you?”

 

Bennie stood quietly for a few moments just gazing at Lena before he simply shrugged and said, “Love.”

  


* * *

 

 

Jess had just crawled into her bed when her phone chimed. She knew from the sound it was work, and while she was off the clock, whenever Lena emailed her at this time of night, it was usually important. She should just check it in the morning. But there was the twinge of guilt. The idea that Lena would know she hadn't opened it the moment she got it had her throwing back her covers in a huff and reaching for her phone.

 

As she read the email she grew more and more confused. Lena didn't live dangerously, she lived meticulously planned to the last second. She hated salmon and flying in small aircraft. Who the hell was Winn and what exactly could he handle for LCorp? Nothing about this email made even a lick of sense. Donut delivery for Kara? Beautiful house? Lena knew she lived in an apartment. Was Lena drunk? She had to be drunk. Jess put her phone back on her nightstand and went back to getting comfy enough to fall asleep. She could deal with this in the morning.

 

Or not, she realized as she lay there wide awake and puzzling over the details of Lena’s message. Something wasn't right. The more she thought about it the more she began to worry. Who should she call if Lena is in trouble? The only friend she had was Kara...who Lena named in the email regarding a completely fictitious delivery of daily donuts. Kara was the one who always brought her and Lena donuts. Jess looked at the time on her phone, it wasn't so late for normal people maybe...people that didn't work for Lena Luthor. She could try calling Kara, maybe she knew someone named Winn. Maybe she would text Kara and ask her to call her if she had a moment. That seemed the better plan. It seemed like she had only just hit send when her screen lit up with a call from Kara.

 

“Jess, are you ok?” Kara sounded a little too worried and now Jess was sure something was up.

 

“I'm fine Kara, but I just got the weirdest email from Ms Luthor. None of it makes any sense at all, and I'm a little bit worried.”

 

“Jess...I don't want you to panic, but I'm going to have Supergirl come get you, is that ok?”

 

“Um yeah...I mean I guess so...Kara what's going on?”

 

“I'll explain everything once you get here, Supergirl should be there in about 5 minutes”

 

“Do you need my….” Jess looked at her phone after the call disconnected. Supergirl knew where she lived apparently and would be arriving shortly. “Just stay calm...everything is going to be fine, just stay calm” Jess repeated to herself as she pulled on the clothes she had worn that day. She jumped when she heard the knock on her window.

 

“You could have used the door,” Jess mumbled under her breath as she slid the window open and Supergirl climbed in from the fire escape.

 

“Actually there is a rowdy group of people in your lobby so I decided this would draw less attention than taking the elevator.” Kara smiled at the surprised look on Jess’ face. She tapped her ear, “Super hearing,” she said with a grin.

 

“Sorry...I'm just super freaked out right now because I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is involves Supergirl coming to my window to take me somewhere and how do you know where I live?”

 

Kara just shrugged, “You're important to Lena, so you are important to me. You ready?”

 

“As I am gonna get I suppose. You're gonna tell me what's going on right? You aren't just going to read the email and then leave me in the dark?”

 

“Nope. You are about to get initiated. Whether they like it or not. Lena trusts you and so do I.” With that Kara scooped Jess up and shot out of the window. Thankfully she was impervious to the death grip Jess had around her neck. But she had wasted enough time. She wanted Lena back.

 

When they landed at the DEO, Alex was waiting for them, fuming, “What on earth were you thinking just flying off without telling anyone? You get this phone call and I look over and *poof* you're gone! You know better!” It was then that Alex finally took the time to notice the girl standing beside Kara. “Who is this? You can't just bring people here Supergirl!”

 

Kara looked at Alex, then turned to Jess, and took a deep breath, “Jess, this is the DEO, a secret government organization that deals with aliens.”

 

“Supergirl….” Alex warned.

 

“This is Agent Danvers,” she said motioning to Alex. “My sister.”

 

“Your what? Danvers….Like Kara Danvers? Oh my god! You’re Kara Danvers!!!” Jess practically yelled then covered her mouth with one hand and pointed to Supergirl with the other.

 

“I didn't tell her, she guessed.” Kara said to Alex who was glaring at her, possibly wishing she was the one with heat vision. “None of this matters right now, be mad at me later. Lena sent Jess an email. Where’s Winn?”

 

Jess stopped being terrified of Alex long enough to say, “The email mentions someone named Winn.”

 

“He's in the control room trying to find out more about Lex’s ‘old friend’ he’s not having much luck.”

 

Kara filled Jess in as they walked to the control room. Jess was overwhelmed but handling it very well. She asked all the right questions. Kara could see why Lena relied on Jess, she was an asset for sure.

 

“Jess, this is Winn, resident computer genius and best friend. Winn this is Jess, Lena's assistant and recipient of a cryptic email from Lena.” Kara introduced the two. “Jess, the email?”

 

Jess unlocked her phone, pulled up the email, and handed it to Winn. “Nothing in it makes sense. I know Ms Luthor, it's my job to know what she likes and dislikes. She hates salmon and flying in anything smaller than commercial aircraft. The LCorp jet seats 50 people and she still freaks out. She would never go hang gliding. She mentions you, who I've only just met, and Kara brings us donuts, not the other way around, and then my beautiful house, and I know damned well she knows I live in an apartment. So all of this must mean something.”

 

Winn studied the email for a few moments then nodded in agreement. “Well, we think that the man who took her was a friend of Lex’s. So that is the old friend who popped up unexpectedly. I think she mentions the salmon and hang gliding to tip you off because she knows, that you know, that she would never do those things. She mentions Kara and the donuts to remind you her and Kara are friends and to reach out to her...which you did...and now you obviously know why...speaking of, are we just telling everyone you're Supergirl now?”

 

Alex swatted the back of Winn's head. “No. Now get on with it.”

 

Winn shot Alex a pained look. “Ow.” He said rubbing the back of his head. “Anyway, she probably mentions me to further confuse you to be sure you would reach out and so that Kara would take it all seriously. As far as your beautiful house, that part I'm not sure about.”  

 

“I think it may be a reference to the Luthor Mansion.” Jess said, snapping her fingers. “When Ms Luthor hired me, she asked me to find her an apartment. Nothing too ostentatious, nothing sterile like the offices. ‘I was raised in a beautiful house Jess, but I don't miss it. I wasn't allowed to touch anything. I want an apartment that I can touch things in.’ It was the way she said it. It stuck with me.”

 

Alex looked at Winn, “Do a scan of the Luthor Mansion and see if there is any activity. If they have her there, we need to figure out why. At least we know she's coherent and she's somewhere she is comfortable, possibly with someone she knows. We will find her Kara. I promise.” Alex said as she rubbed her hand along Kara's arm. “Just be patient, I know you want to just rush in but it's a chance we can't take. If he has her there, it's for a reason and I doubt it's one that ends with him playing nicely.”

 

Jess looked long and hard at Kara and suddenly wondered if there was something more than friendship at play here.

  


* * *

 

 

Lena stared open mouthed at Bennie, the realization setting in. “Love?” she parroted back at him.

 

“I assumed you knew Lena, I mean we were roommates at two different schools.” Bennie said with an eye roll. “Your brother is the love of my life, had it not been for Superman, maybe we could have been happy. But Lex was obsessed with him. Lex wanted Superman dead because Superman was superior to him and he hated it. I want him dead because he stole my man honey!” Bennie said laughingly with a flourish. "Besides, what straight man would turn down a tasty little snack like you darling?” Bennie said as he winked and tapped Lena on the nose. "Now come on."

 

They took the stairs down to the wine cellar and walked along the bottles and casks to the far end, where armed men sat at computers. There was a large door like that to a bank vault opened and then what Lena assumed was another door that could only be opened with Luthor DNA.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all do know I write this on my cell phone and I write it chapter by chapter with only the vaguest of ideas how everything is gonna go right? No? Oh...well now you do. I had planned for this to be like 4 or 5 chapters of a touch of angst with mostly fluff resulting in happily ever after, but apparently that wasn't the story that wanted to be told...so here we are. I think it's kind of funny that I only know what happens a couple hours before you guys do. 
> 
> I'm not a real writer so I still have to learn how to outline and stuff and properly plot a story. I'm sure I might...maybe, one day, probably, possibly may get around to that. (I have my doubts) 
> 
> I still want to write my one shots based on songs by The Civil Wars I haven't given up on that dream yet. I just work REALLY weird long hours and I procrastinate. Also, I read other fics that are like blow your mind awesome and it messes with me a bit, because I am not in their league, but you guys read my fic anyway and I just have to remind myself that I don't have to be as good as them, I just have to tell my story. 
> 
> ALSO: if you are awake between the hours of 5:00 pm EST and 7:00 am EST please come talk to me on Tumblr.
> 
> I won't ask you to share anything of yourselves this chapter, but I would love some feedback about the story. What you like, what you don't like. Whether there could be a romantic future for Winn and Jess because I have to admit...it popped into my head while I was writing and almost made it in. But the timing wasn't right. So if you would, talk to me about the story.


	11. The truth comes out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue to learn things about Benny's plan, and the motive behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD....I have been gone forever!!! But, hopefully I can be back now on a somewhat more timely schedule. Because there is so much more of this story to go! I hope you guys can forgive me for making you wait this long! Thank you to everyone who nudged me...you guys are amazing. Thank you for not giving up on me. :) This chapter is short, like all of them, but for some reason that is the only way this story will let itself be written. Now, shall we?

“Love?” That was certainly new information to her. She simply couldn't imagine Lex loving anyone, much less a man...but she supposed it made sense.  Lena had written an entire thesis on the differences between physical sex and psychological sex. In her research, she had found that those with higher IQs often regarded physical gender as a non-issue, many being asexual, or pansexual. More attracted to brain than body in most cases. Her research also led her to believe that wealth allowed for much of the same freedom from common gender restraints. Though, that freedom was often only exercised behind closed doors. Especially in her own personal experience. So, maybe the idea wasn't at all odd now that she'd had a moment to process.

 

“You and Lex were together? For how long? How come he never said anything?” Lena asked Benny. 

 

“You have met your mother right?” Benny snarked with an eyeroll. “Perhaps together is too strong a word...we were... _ intimate _ ...often. But Lex saw me as a liability, a weakness that he had. When you are trying to bring about the demise of the ‘Man of Steel’ you don't publicise your relationship with the ‘Man with Buns of Steel.’ Benny gave Lena a wink as he chuckled at his joke. “But it didn't matter one bit to me that we couldn't go public. Having him as much as I did was enough. I was happy. Happy just to be in his life, though I admit being considered a weakness left a bitterness in  _ my _ mouth when those same words tumbled out of  _ his _ . But it was love Lena, L.O.V.E. and it was all consuming for me. Lex was my moon and stars and I believe, for a time, I was his. Then his obsession took him from me. All I see when I look at Superman is a competitor for Lex’s attention. So, I figured, why not take out the competition? Kill two birds as it were, said competition goes bye bye and Lex will see that I was never a liability, or a weakness, but rather an invaluable asset and strength. Once Superman is out of the picture I plan to break your brother out of prison and build a life with him on a remote island with no extradition treaty. Sadly the death of Supergirl is just a formality, I can't allow for loose ends. Though...truth be told, I'll sort of miss her, she's quite fabulous.” Benny grinned at Lena and clapped her on the back, turning them to the newly revealed entrance to her brother's vault. “The time has come my dear!” 

 

Lena had been torn. She had known Benny for so long. It was difficult to actually see him as a threat. He didn't seem a deranged madman, he seemed like her Benny. Warm, funny, and dramatic. At least with Lex there had been warning signs, though she supposed in hindsight she should have seen them sooner. But it can be hard to realize someone you love has the potential to be evil. She just couldn't imagine Benny killing anyone, and this latest turn in conversation had her certain she could talk him out of all his dastardly plans. But how to do that without just outright saying, “Please don't hurt Supergirl, I love her,” eluded her. So, she made a decision.

 

“Benny, wait...I…” her resolve wavered, but she pictured Kara and knew she had to try. “Benny...I love her. I am in love with Supergirl, and I understand your side and I understand why you think you have to do this, but you don't! You don't have to hurt Supergirl! You don't have to do any of this! Lex has gone completely mad Ben, even if you succeed in your plan, he'll never be more than a shell of his former self. He'll never be my Lex or your Lex ever again...deep down you have to know that.” Lena watched the emotions play across Benny’s face as she made her impassioned plea. “Benny...please.”

 

“Does she love you?” 

 

Lena wasn't sure what she expected but that question wasn't it. “Well...I don't know exactly...I hope that she does.” 

 

Benny narrowed his eyes, “I see.” He tapped his chin with his finger for a moment then met Lena's eyes, “Open the vault Lena, then I will think about what you've said.”

 

It felt like a trap to Lena, had her admission been a mistake? “Benny... _ please!” _

 

“The vault Lena, now.” Benny’s voice was calm, and cold. 

 

As Lena pressed her palm to the pad that would open the doors revealing the myriad of things Lex had collected in his quest to take down Superman, she let her mind once again picture Kara’s face. She would fix this. She would figure out a way to save Kara if it was the last thing she did. Beside her, she heard Benny clap his hands together.

 

“Splendid Lena! For a moment I was afraid that it might not work, but now that it has let's take a look shall we? My curiosity is overwhelming me! What treasure has he amassed for us to regale ourselves in?” Benny placed a hand on Lena's back and steered her into the large chamber. 

 

It seemed to be more lab than storage, but she could see the various artifacts in display cases placed carefully around the vast space. For a moment even Lena was overcome by the scientist in her and needed to inspect and catalogue everything in sight. But the moment was brief and her main focus quickly returned to saving Kara. Whatever it took, Lena was willing. 

 

“What have we here?” Benny exclaimed as he hoisted a large sleek black weapon resembling a gun. It was  definitely not made of a substance found on earth as its surface seemed to undulate when Benny brought it closer to his body, almost as if it were reaching out for him. He quickly placed it back on its pedestal. “Too clingy!” He announced to no one in particular. He made his way deeper into the room where a suit of modern armor adorned a Lex sized mannequin. “Too big!” But he trailed his fingers delicately over the chestplate nonetheless, staring at its head for more than a few moments. As Lena edged closer she saw why. The mannequin, while glossy black, was clearly a replica of Lex. She felt her heart contract and remembered to exhale. It would always be hard to see him...even when it wasn't really him. Seemed the same was true for Benny, and Lena worried that her whole speech had been forgotten, and talking Benny out of this was about to get harder, if even possible at this point. 

 

“I'm coming love,” Lena heard Benny whisper to mannequin Lex before he turned and made his way farther into the vault. She was finally starting to realize that playful banter aside, Benny was absolutely serious about his plan and had every intention of following through. No appeal Lena made would change his mind, so she needed to find a new course of action. Looking around, she was seriously outnumbered and most definitely outgunned. So Lena began her own search for the perfect weapon. Carefully and as nonchalantly as possibly she began to pay closer attention to the assorted weaponry and alien tech residing in the cases. As she passed a Black Mercy she shivered. Why did Lex have so many of those? True, she only knew of two, but that was still two, too many. Keeping an eye on Benny who seemed to be doing much the same as her, she found herself in front of a small case with 2 marble sized spheres, of unknown composition. One green, and one gold. Lena wondered if she could pocket them without anyone noticing. The faint glow they emitted seemed familiar, the green one could possibly be kryptonite but that still left the other one a completely unknown variable. Anything ‘possibly’ kryptonite should definitely be kept out of Benny’s reach. There was no barrier between them, so hopefully they didn't need to remain separated as Lena stuffed them quickly into her pocket. She let out the breath she was holding when she didn't immediately explode, but noticed they were very warm against her skin. Making sure she hadn't been noticed, she wandered casually to the next case. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Kara had been quietly, but ceaselessly, pacing for fifteen minutes. For the last thirteen of those minutes Alex had been devising her own plans to take out Supergirl. But her frustration with Kara went unspoken. Kara’s silence told Alex everything she needed to know. Kara had it bad. It was evident in her willingness to actually listen to Alex when she said to wait, to be careful, to not just fly in like a madwoman. She could see it clearly in every look and touch between the two. The way Kara possibly actually glowed when she talked to Lena, or about Lena. Alex could never decide if the glow was just her imagination and she was too nervous to ask anyone else as surely there would be a psych eval immediately following the question. But still, Alex could see it. She found herself wondering if the two had a real chance. Who would Lena date? Supergirl or Kara Danvers? The paparazzi would be all over them. How long before a balcony kiss with Supergirl made it seem as though Lena was cheating on Kara? Or worse someone realized they were one and the same? How would Kara handle being thrust into the limelight by dating a Luthor? Had Kara even considered any of this? There were so many angles to consider! Thankfully she was pulled out of her downward spiral when they finally spotted some movement at the mansion. A large box truck had pulled up to the house and two men had walked out to direct the driver to a side door. The men were clearly armed and that settled it for Alex. They were going to have to storm the mansion. She knew Lena was there, she could feel it. It was time for action. It was also time for caution. Something Kara didn't seem interested in exercising as she finally stopped pacing and turned to Alex.

 

“We’re doing this. Now.” Kara said firmly. “Winn’s plan is solid, and we have the element of surprise.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! You can yell at me in the comments if you want...I live for it. I missed you guys! What have you been up to since the last chapter???

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr if you want! ](http://www.myshipissyncing.tumblr.com)


End file.
